Finding Myself
by missjo24
Summary: Bella finds herself in trouble. Now she just needs to figure out what to do. After all its not just her she as to look after now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before we begin this is only my second fic and updating will be sporadic so bear with me. Un-beta'd and probably full of typos. Usual disclaimer I own nothing just like playing with the characters.

I can't understand how I got myself into this situation. I was never one to be irresponsible. I spent most of my childhood making lists and helping my mother with paying the bills and taking care of the house. It was just us two and mom worked long hours being an elementary teacher. My mother often told me it wasn't my responsibility, but I would just say to her that she worked so hard and it was the least I could do. She would just laugh and call me her 40 year old child. So when I moved to Forks to live with my father I never thought I'd be 'that girl', the one who had the misfortune to get pregnant in high school. So here I was on my way to talk to my father's best friend.

Since I had moved to Forks three months ago I haven't made many friends. With school already in session my days were filled and I spent most of my weekends with my father at Billy Black's house. Billy lived with his son Jacob who I had been good friends with. Other than Billy, Jacob was the only person I saw every time I visited my father. Being as shy as I was I didn't make friends easily and I admit that I used my relationship with Jacob as an excuse to distance myself from social situations. I knew Jacob inside and out. As he knew me as well, and he never pushed my boundaries. Although looking back if he had, I might not have gotten into this mess. If he had pushed me to have faith in myself and encouraged me to work on my ability to interact with other people. Maybe, just maybe, I would have had the confidence to not succumb to peer pressure.

Damn Lauren Mallory.

This was all her fault.

Not really, but it felt better blaming someone other than myself for this.

It was about a month after school started. I had made tentative friends with a girl named Angela Webber. She was shy like me, but she had lived here all her life. So she had grown up with most of the people in our class and her best friend was Jessica Stanley. Jessica was our exact opposite. She was outgoing and bubbly. Talking a mile a minute to anyone who would listen. She was the center of our lunch crowd, and she loved it. It took me a while to warm up to Jessica because she liked to tease me about how shy I was, but I eventually learned she did so light heartedly. Never really meaning any harm. Angela spent a good long time convincing me that Jessica could never be malicious and I finally had to admit the girl didn't have a mean bone in her body. The day I decided that I really liked Jessica was when she stood up for Ben Cheney. Mike, Jessica's boyfriend, had told the entire lunch table about how Ben had a crush on Angela. Jessica reamed Mike a new one about how you should never break a friends confidence and how uncomfortable he made Angela, and how he owed Ben and Angela an apology, and until he did so Mike was unwelcome at Jessica's house. Of course Mike was contrite and immediately apologized to both Ben and Angela.

I really didn't understand why Jessica was friends with Lauren. Since I had moved here Lauren was nothing but rude and dismissive towards me. I finally broke down and asked Angela what I did to make her hate me so much. Jessica overhearing my question leaned over the table to tell me that Lauren was mad because apparently she overheard Tyler Crowley, her recent ex-boyfriend, telling Mike he thought I was hot and was going to ask me out. Which he did, but being as shy as I was, I declined. I wasn't ready and used Jacob as an excuse saying that I was already meeting a friend in La Push. I was at a loss as to why Lauren was mad at me it wasn't as if I sought Tyler out or encouraged him in anyway. So when one Friday Jessica and Lauren were having a rather raunchy conversation about their experiences with the opposite sex, and Lauren saw how uncomfortable I was with the topic she leaned across the table and said.

"What's the matter Bella? You still a virgin or something?" The deep blush that spread across my face and down my chest must have been enough of an answer. Because Lauren began to guffaw loudly. "My god Bella it's the twenty first century what are you waiting for Mr. Right? Let me let you in on a little secret." She said leaning further over the table, "He doesn't exist." I shook my head sputtering.

"No, it's not that. I just haven't had the opportunity."

"Damn, no wonder you're so uptight!" Lauren exclaimed. "We have to fix this." Jessica looked unsure and looked like she wanted to say something but Lauren cut her off. "Look there's a bonfire tonight out at First Beach in La Push. There is a guy out there who is always up for a little fun and word around town is he knows how to take care of a woman, if you know what I mean." I blanched at the insinuation but I couldn't help but feel bristled by her passive aggressive attempt to prove my cowardice. So I swallowed thickly, squared my shoulder, looked her square in the eye and said, "Ok." Lauren looked briefly miffed but soon her expression smoothed as she said, "So we will meet at First Beach at seven. Operation 'Get Bella Laid' is in effect."


	2. Chapter 2

Seven o'clock that night found me in the parking lot of First Beach. Lauren arrived with not only Jessica in tow, but Mike as well as Angela and Ben, who were apparently on a date. Mike's slip apparently gave Angela the guts to ask Ben out since she had a crush on him as well. Great, she brought an audience. Lauren walked over, grabbed me by the arm steering me towards the beach and began in a hushed manner, "Ok so the guys name is Paul Lahote, he's the one over there by the bonfire in the black button down with the sleeves rolled up." All I could see was his back. From this distance I could tell he was ripped, and good lord was he tall. He stood with his arms crossed his broad shoulders tapering down to a slim waist his legs firmly planted like tree trunks talking to another guy. Even from the back I could tell this man was dangerous and apparently I was supposed to seduce him. As it happened Lauren knew the guy he was talking to so she led us straight over to him. "Hey Andrew!" She greeted him kissing his cheek. I blushed at the interaction and looked away, but my eyes instantly locked with Paul's. His face was quizzical. I could tell he was sizing me up. His black hair was cropped short, spiked at the top. His dark, perfectly groomed, five o'clock shadow against his copper skin made him look dangerous or rugged I wasn't sure which. "Andrew this is my friend Bella, she just moved to Forks a month ago. You know the guys" Lauren continued introducing me and motioning to our friends standing behind us. "Who's your friend?" She asked turning to smile brightly at Paul.

"I'm Paul," he held his hand out to Lauren then to me. As I shook his hand my breath caught at the heat of his skin. He was gorgeous and you could tell he new knew it. "What brings you lovely ladies to our neck of the woods." First Beach was on the Quileute reservation in La Push, Washington. Lauren took this opportunity to go in for the kill.

"I came down with Bella who is looking to lose her v-card tonight and get laid." I was mortified, and by the smug look on Lauren's face this is what she was hoping for. To embarrass me in front of everyone and get me to back down and "show my belly" so to speak. I had had enough. I'm not sure where it came from. Maybe I was just so livid that all common sense let me and I looked point blank at Paul and said,

"That's right, you here with anyone sugar? I have to admit I've heard your name around town and that you know how to show a girl a good time. You game?" There take that Lauren I thought to myself. Paul looked surprised he had been glaring in Lauren's direction. As if he was getting ready to berate her for putting the obviously shy girl on the spot. He seemed to shake himself then smiled a great big smile and said,

"Sure doll, I'm game. Want to come back to my place. It just up the path two doors down from the chief's place." I nodded.

"Do you know BIlly?" I asked as he took my hand and lead me away up the path through the trees. As we passed, Jessica and company looked stunned and I could see Angela was warring with herself over saying something to stop this. I just shook my head at her. I would be two doors down from Billy and Jacob. I would just tell Paul I changed my mind and spend the rest of the night with Jacob.

"Yeah, My mom died when I was 16 and my dad took off not too long after so Billy, being so close, helped me get settled and find work around the rez to pay the bills."

"I'm so sorry." I said stopping to look at him.

"Don't worry about it, babe. It was three years ago. I'm over it."

"Losing your mom is not something you get over." I challenged.

"You're right, but time has made it easier," he qualified. I nodded then turned to continue up the path. His warm hand on my for arm stopped me. "Listen I know what that girl did back there. We don't have to actually do anything. We can just hang and let her think what she will." I was surprised but I realized I hadn't actually known him and just because he looked dangerous didn't mean he went around taking advantage.

"Look Paul, I appreciate you saying that and while I'll admit I'm scared out of my mind. This is something that I really want to do and you, my good sir, are hot as hell." Paul burst out laughing, put his arm around my shoulder and said,

"Come on babe. Let's get this party started."


	3. Chapter 3

We walked silently to Paul's house. I couldn't explain it but I felt strangely comfortable with Paul. So much so I had agreed to give him my virginity. My heart was racing with excitement. Contrary to Lauren's belief I wasn't waiting for Mr. Right. I just believed that it would happen when it felt right. And tonight with Paul it _felt_ right. As we walked passed Billy's place I saw his light on and I could see the back of Jacob's head as he waived his arms around talking animatedly to Billy making him laugh. I chuckled to myself as we walked passed. Paul gave me a look but said nothing.

"I really love those guys, they are like family to me. Billy is my dad's best friend and Jacob is mine."

"Yeah they are good people. Hey is your dad Chief Swan?' Paul asked

"The one and only." I smiled up at him.

"I'm not going to get shot for deflowering the Chief's daughter am I?"

"Right, like I have any intention to tell my father what I did tonight."

"So where does he think you are."

"Here, he just thinks I'm spending the night with my friend Angela." He nodded let me know he understood. We walked into his house and he flipped on the light. It was much like Billy's place. Minimalistic in its appearance. It was however in much better condition Paul obviously took pride in his home and took care of it. "You have a lovely house." I said the only polite thing I could think of. I was nervous. He chuckled and replied,

"Yeah I work construction so the up keep is pretty easy when you know what you're doing. And my boss lets me have any excess materials at cost." His face turned suddenly sensual and his voice husky as he said, "look Bella, relax okay I know what I'm doing," he said as he pushed me up against the wall in his living room. "What you heard about me was right, in a way." Paul laned in running his nose along the shell of my ear. His lips brushing my neck as he finished saying "Not only can I show you a good time, but I can make you scream." I shivered at the sensation he caused to course through my body settling in my lower abdomen dampening my panties. My breath hitched and Paul asked "Do I make you wet Bella?" All I could do was nod. My voice lodged in my throat. "So tell me what have you done before?"

"Um...nothing really. I mean I've kissed a few guys, but it never went beyond that."

"Do you masturbate?" I couldn't help the blush as I shook my head no."So you've never had an orgasm? Paul asked sounding incredulous. Then he got a determined voice on his face. "Come on," Paul said as he grabbed my hand pulling me to his bedroom.

As soon as the door was shut Pauls hands were in my hair and he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I had never been kissed like this. It was all teeth and tongue and passion. By time we made it to the bed our clothes were gone and I was panting. Paul's hands were everywhere caressing my breast, my stomach, my ass. My knees hit the edge of the mattress and Paul pushed my shoulders back telling me, "scoot, lie back, and spread those beautiful legs for me." I couldn't help the blush that spread to my cheeks. Paul's naked body was a sight to behold. Tight copper skin spread over hard muscle, his cock erect took my breath away. I had never seen a penis before, and I couldn't help but think Paul must be quite the specimen. He seemed to understand my hesitation. "Don't worry it'll fit." He said comforting me. I was still afraid, but I did as he requested, reminding myself this is what I wanted. Paul climbed on the bed and brought his face to my center. My head dropped back to the bed. I couldn't look. My body jolted as his tongue made a wide flat stroke up my slit to twirl my sensitive bud. The pleasure was intense and so foreign. I moaned when I felt a warm finger slid between my folds. "God, you are so wet, so responsive. This is going to be fun." Paul resumed his assault on my weeping flesh. It didn't take long for me to reach my first orgasm of the night. The intense build of pressure begging to be released, as he hit a spot within me that made my legs shake. I came loudly, my release gushing from me to coat Paul's lips and hand. After my body stopped convulsing Paul leaned back smiled up at me. "Damn, I knew it. You're a gusher."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked embarrassed

"Definitely not." He said forcefully. "It's rare, and not many men can pull it off, or know how to. But the real test of a man's ability it to make a woman gush during penetration." He was so nonchalant, the way he calmly discussed sex made me uneasy. "Stop blushing Bella. Good sex is all about recognizing and talking about what makes each other feel good."

"You're right. You're just so confident it's a little unsettling." I replied. Paul chuckled as he reached over to his night stand.

"I assume you are not on the pill." He said pulling a condom from the drawer. I shook my head.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Paul asked again making sure I was ready. I wanted to be sexy for him. He had made me feel so good and he as being so attentive. So I tried my hand at making a seductive face, dropping my voice as I said,

"Make me feel good. Please." Paul groaned as he rolled the condom down his shaft and re-positioned us so I was on top of him straddling his hips. As he brought himself to my entrance he said.

"It'll be easier on you this way. It will hurt at first, but I promise it will go away. If at anytime you want me to stop. Just say so and I will." I showed him my understanding by starting to lower myself onto him. The intrusion burned at first as I felt myself stretching around him. It took a minute but finally I was fully seated on Paul's considerable length. I moaned with appreciation as Paul said, "You're so hot, so wet and tight. And fuck me your tits are perfect." He brought his hands up to worship them. "I swear I think these are my favorite." Timidly I asked,

"What do I do now?"

"Hold on just a second." Paul said closing his eyes. He looked as if he was concentrating on something. I didn't have to ask before he supplied. "You're so tight...if you start moving now I'm not doing to last very long." After a brief pause Paul opened his eyes and said, "now you move. Start slow, you can't really do anything wrong. You can roll your hips or lift yourself up then push back down. You're in control in this position. Do what feels good." Seeing as I had no idea what I was doing I decided to try each suggestion Paul made switching between rolling my hips and lifting up and down his length. Each had its merits and while it felt good I could tell it wasn't enough. So I said, "it's not enough." Paul grabbed onto my hips and flipped us over so he was on top.

"Yeah, for some women it isn't." He said grinding his hips into me. I moaned at the sensation. There was no pain, just pleasure. "But now you're primed and ready for the good stuff." He huffed out as he really began to move. Pulling his entire length out before slamming back to the hilt. It was cathartic. Paul was setting a punishing rhythm. Taking possession and dominating my body, mind, and soul. I always considered myself a feminist, but here in this bedroom I wanted Paul to own me. His hand gripping tightly at my hips. Lifting and moving my legs to change the angle of his thrusts. Sent me over the edge again. "Fuck, I knew it….It's always the quiet ones." He seemed to say to himself. "Did that get you hot babe? Me taking control and having my way with you. I wonder…" Suddenly he had me flipped on all four as he entered from behind me. One hand on my waist the other fisting in my hair. Pulling my head back so I was forced to arch my back and neck as again Paul began pounding into me. I screamed.

"FUCK YES! More Paul, please."

"Damn it girl. Fuck, take it, you take all of me." He said leaning down to kiss along my ear and down my neck. As his hand worked at my breasts and clit. His words released something within me and I came….hard. Soaking him with my release again. I could feel his hips slipping out of rhythm as he came shouting, "Fuck, shit, yes I'm coming. Milk my fucking cock baby." Paul collapsed onto the bed next to me. Pulling me in close he rasped into my hair. "Best. Fuck. Ever. I mean it babe not a lot of women will let a man take such control. Thank you for trusting me." As we fell asleep I thought about what Paul said and I don't know how, but I knew I could trust this man with my life and my pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

After that first time, I had seen Paul a few more times the next week, before he seemingly vanished off the face of the earth. I had chalked it up to him having had his fill of me and moving on. While I'll admit it had stung I knew that I had used him, and in doing so, he owed me nothing. Each time after the first time, there was no talking. Either he or I would text the other. We'd meet, fuck, then part ways. I never spent the night after that first night. Then suddenly he stopped texting and my texts went unanswered. I had seen him once around town after he ghosted me. I was out to eat with my dad and the Blacks. Paul was there also with a few of his buddies. He was seated a few tables across us. I couldn't help but stare. He had really changed. It would be subtle to one who wasn't as familiar with Paul's body as I was. I, however, could see that his muscles were just a bit bigger. His face was slightly more hardened. Before he could look up to catch me assessing him, I sidestepped so I was in front of Jacob. I grabbed his hand and asked him to sit next to me, my pathetic attempt at making Paul jealous. I thought I had heard a growl coming from Paul's table but when I looked up Paul was gone. After that, I had started spending all my spare time with Jacob hoping to see Paul. Pathetic I know, I felt bad for using Jacob, and when it seemed like he was taking our time together as something more, I broke down and told him about my time with Paul. He was angry at first, but he could see how it had affected me, and while he had hoped it would have been him; He could tell I had fallen hard.

So here we are six weeks later and I was standing on Billy Black's front porch. I was mentally preparing myself for the conversation I was about to have with my father's best friend. When I read that little white stick that changed my life, I knew I needed help. I couldn't face my police chief father alone, I was too much of a coward for that. Also, I needed to tell Paul, but seeing as he wasn't speaking to me, I had hoped that the Chief of his tribe could help me with that as well. So I had decided to talk to Billy, a neutral third party so to speak. I brought my hand up to knock, taking a shuddering breath before letting my fist fall against the door. I didn't have long to wait for the door to open.

"Bella! What a nice surprise. Jake didn't tell me you were coming over." Billy greeted me with a wide smile, but as soon as he took in my appearance his smile faltered slightly.

"Actually Billy I came to talk to you. I…um…I need your help." I couldn't help the break in my voice and the tear that escaped from my eye. Billy squared his shoulders and rolled his chair back from the door.

"Come on in Bella." He said motioning me towards the couch opposite the front window. I sat taking a deep calming breath. I would get through this. The road ahead was not going to be easy and I would need to be strong for myself and the little bean that was growing inside me. It seemed like Billy was waiting for me to start so I cleared my throat and began.

"I'm pregnant." Way to just rip off the band-aid I thought.

"Excuse me? Did you just say you're pregnant? Does Charlie know? Why are you telling me…it's Jake's isn't it? I'm going to kill him! JACOB!" I was stunned. His tirade surprised me Billy was always so calm. As Jacob came grumbling into the room muttering something about losing a match in his most recent video game. I shoved myself in front of Billy forcing him to look at me.  
"It is not Jacob's," I said each word slowly making sure he heard each word. I turned my head slowly to Jacob. This was not how I wanted to tell him. But it was out of my hands now. Jacob froze then he began to shake.

"Tell me it isn't true?" Jacob all but begged.

"Look, Jacob, I know okay. I don't know how it happened, but I can't change it and I can't run from it."

"You told me you used protection." He spat.

"We did." I replied lowering my head as I shyly continued, "it must have broke. We weren't exactly gentle with each other."

"OUTSIDE JACOB NOW!" Billy shouted at Jacob as he took out his cell phone. "Sam?" he said into the phone after a moment. "It's happening…Yes now…Just outside the house…No Bella is here there is a problem…No I can't discuss it just yet, but she needs my help…YES, it's IMPORTANT!… Look, Sam, I know okay. I am sorry I yelled, but Bella is like a daughter to me and Jake has you and the boys…Yes, thank you I'll call as soon as I can." Billy ended the call taking a cleansing breath before turning to look at me. "Sorry about that Bella, now let's start again. Does Charlie know?" I shook my head.

"I can't face him alone. I'm scared."

"Bella, you know your father adores you. He will be disappointed, but he will never hurt you."

"I know that…that's not what I am afraid of. I am afraid I'll be so ashamed I won't be able to say everything I need to." He seems to understand moving on to his next question.

"Okay so it's not Jake's, but I am assuming he knows who it is. Does the father know?"

"No, he doesn't. That's the other thing I need your help with." I said steeling myself looking at the floor. "It's Paul Lahote, but he isn't returning any of my calls or texts. I had hoped as Chief, and since you live so close to him, that you would be able to get him to talk to me." I looked up after Billy had been silent for a bit. He was pensive. His eyebrows drawn together. He seemed to be searching through the thoughts in his head.

"Bella, I don't want to seem insensitive, but are you sure it's Paul's child?" I stiffened slightly and nodded.

"Yes, I am sure. Paul is the only man I have ever been with." I said through clenched teeth. Billy seemed to come to some conclusion as he settled a little further into his wheelchair.

"I am sorry Bella. I know you aren't that type of girl and I didn't mean to imply…It's just that I know certain things that would make it difficult for Paul to father a child. I need to call Sam." It seemed like Billy was no longer talking to me. He again took out his phone. "Emily, is Sam there? Okay, thank you." Billy ended the call turning to me gesturing me to follow him outside. Once we were on the back porch Billy bellowed, "SAM!" I was confused then startled as a giant of a man came out of the woods a few minutes later. He easily was taller than Paul was and man was he intimidating. He stopped halfway across the yard before saying,

"What's up Billy?"

"Is Paul with you?" Billy asked as I sucked in a breath my heart racing at the possibility of seeing him again. Sam seemed to sense my movement, for he looked at me quizzically.

"Yes, he is…Billy what's this about I gave an order he can't be here." Sam seemed to be challenging Billy.

"I see," Billy said then continued. "As Chief of the Quileute Nation, I order you to rescind your order and bring Paul here." Billy was radiating power. Sam seemed to deflate a little. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Billy…it's been a bit rough with Jake. I can't make sense of what he's saying…something about Paul and killing him. I've had to be a bit firmer with him if you know what I mean. It's difficult to switch modes so to speak." I was so confused at this point and I guess it showed because Billy chuckled at me while continuing to Sam.

"It's alright Sam I understand. Could you please have Paul come here and speak with Bella. He needs to look her in the eye when she tells him what she needs to." Billy seemed to have a double meaning to his words. I took it as I need to be brave. Sam called for Paul and immediately I saw him emerge from the woods. He had the strangest look on his face. He was almost hopeful. I couldn't help but drop my eyes to the ground. He walked straight up to me. All I could see was Paul's bare feet. They were covered in mud and bracken. It confused me. What was I doing? I needed to be brave. I took a shuddering breath as I heard Paul's voice pleading with me to look at him. I complied raking my gaze from his feet, over his muscled abdomen, his chiseled chest and finally into his obsidian eyes. As our eyes locked we both stopped breathing. I saw before my eyes a little girl with caramel skin, curling brunette locks framing the most beautiful obsidian eyes. Eyes that I was intimately familiar with. Paul and I seemed to start breathing again at the same time saying "WOW" at the same time. While I heard from Billy beside me,"I knew It."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to say, before I continue that I realize this storyline has probably been done a bunch of times. Bella/Paul is my favorite pairing and while I know I am not the best at writing 'bad boys' I wanted to try my hand at it, so please bear with me.

"What was that?" I asked stunned still staring at Paul. I shook my head trying to clear it so I could make a coherent thought.

"Why don't we go have a cup of coffee, Sam? Give these two some privacy." Billy said wheeling himself back into the house. Paul was smiling so big it was infectious. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Bella, first I want to apologize I never meant to cut off contact like that. I assure you it was done thinking it would protect you." Paul said taking my hand in his. "There is so much I have to tell you. But first, tell me, do you know any of the Quileute legends?" Paul led me over to the bench along the back of the house and motioned for me to sit. Paul and I sat never once letting go f the other's hand.

"I know a few from going to the bonfires over the years. I remember the stories of Taha Aki and the Spirit Warriors and the discovery of the Cold Ones." I tried to recall the legends I had overheard when Jacob would sneak me into the tribal bonfires, sitting just out of eyesight but close enough to hear the storytellers words.

"Bella those legends you heard, they are true," Paul said, his voice stern and full of meaning.

"What do you mean they are true?" I asked wanting further clarification.

"I am a Spirit Warrior a protector. I can shift my form to that of the wolf, although we are quite large. Comparable to a large horse."

"And the Cold Ones?" I asked almost shaking afraid of the answer. Paul only nodded.

"Do you know the Cullens that go to school with you?"

"Yes. I had a class with Edward, I think that was his name. Before he left suddenly. The others I see at lunch…" Realization hit me. "You don't mean to say that the Cullens are Cold Ones? Vampires…really?" Fear coursed through me. "I sat next to a vampire?" I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella please try to relax. Yes, the Cullens are vampires, however, they are not human drinking vampires. We have a treaty with their coven. They drink only the blood of animals. If they were to bite a human the treaty would be broken and we would go to war. We can protect you I promise." Paul's voice was so soothing. I felt my heart steady as my breathing evened out. "There is another legend I need to discuss with you," Paul said leaning to look deep into my eyes as he continued speaking. "It's that of imprinting…The life we lead is a hard one. We patrol the Quileute lands destroying rogue vampires when we come across them. Its what we are made for. We risk our lives and we need the support of our families to help us cope with the responsibility. I think you can understand this more than most seeing as your father is a police officer. What imprinting does is point out to us our most perfect mate. The one who will make us stronger as a protector and a pack. The one who will best support us and keep us sane. All ties that previously held the protector to this earth are now holding him to his imprint. It is the most sacred gift from our Gods. Bella, just then when I looked into your eyes I imprinted on you. I will never hurt you. I will never lie to you. You are my life now. I understand this is a lot and I don't expect anything from you. I will follow your lead with this." The tears that were pooling in Paul's eyes spoke of his sincerity. I was blown away by his confession, but I wasn't afraid of what it meant. I knew that first day we met he was special and now I know why. I went to speak but Paul cut me off. "Before you talk, I just wanted to tell you, that before I morphed into a giant dog the week we spent seeing each other was the best week of my life. I knew I was falling for you even then." Now I had tears in my eyes.

"I fell for you too," I said through the sob that left me. "But Paul, there is something I have to tell you. I…I am pregnant." Paul's smile faltered.

"You're pregnant? How we used a condom." Paul began pacing.

"It must have broke. If you remember we were pretty rough." I said a hint of anger seeping into my voice as his insinuation.

"Oh god Bella, no I didn't mean to imply…I know it's mine. I don't doubt that. Imprinting makes it so that we can only have children with our imprint." My body froze. I always liked the idea of fate, but now when I learn that fate is dictating who I have children with…

"I am pissed!" Oops, I said that out loud.

"I'm sorry Bella, I know it's a hard pill to swallow…"

"No." I cut him off. "Learning you are pregnant is a hard pill to swallow. Learning that your Gods decide who I can have children with is infuriating. What if I hated you? What if you were a criminal?" I was ranting so Paul planted a hot hand over my mouth smiling.

"Imprinting doesn't happen for every Spirit Warrior. It is said to be a rare gift given to a select few who are most deserving. Also, you don't have to accept the imprint. You and I met before I was a wolf, but my wolf is telling me the magic was there. He says that our child. Our daughter is important…We are important to the future of the tribe."

"I'm sorry Paul this is all so heavy. I feel like I'm suffocating." I had to get out of here. I couldn't listen to anymore. I stood and walked into the house.

"Sam, would you mind driving me home?" I asked. "I don't think it would be wise for me to drive right now."

"Bella?" Billy asked grabbing a hold of my hand as I walked past. "I understand this is a lot. Take your time. When you are ready to tell Charlie, call me and I will help you." I broke. I couldn't control the sobs the wracked my body as I clung to Billy. "On second thought Sam why don't you take Paul home. I will call Charlie and tell him to come over when he is off work. Bella, you are staying here sweetheart." I just nodded through the tears. This was all so more complicated than being pregnant in high school. Now I had the weight of the future of the tribe on my shoulders, whatever that meant.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had originally told myself I wouldn't switch POVs but I realized its kind of integral to the story. So here is a look into the mind of Paul. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. It is appreciated ;)**

 **(Paul's POV)**

"Fuck!" I shouted as Bella ran into the house. I fucking put my foot in it this time. I always thought of myself as eloquent, a charmer, but imprinting seemed to remove my verbal filter. God, I just laid a mountain on Bella and she is fucking pregnant. A sob left my chest as I felt the large hand of my alpha come to rest on my shoulder.

"Let's head to my house. Emily will have made supper. You can stay tonight so you don't have to be alone." Sam's offer was instinctual. When a pack brother was hurting you were there for them. We phased into Jake ranting about how I was undeserving of Bella and the gods must have gotten it wrong. I bristled a feral growl erupting forth.

"You dare challenge my imprint Pup?" I spat at him through our collective mind we shared when phased. I couldn't help the flood of memories that crossed my mind. The first night I had met Bella thinking that she was hot as hell, as Bella had once called me. I chuckled at that. She had been so shy. Then that bitch she was with tried to embarrass her and the courage it must have taken her to speak to me the way she did, made me insta-hard. I was not new to the inner-workings of the opposite sex. My regular booty calls had my number listed under Casanova because that is what I prided myself on being.

When my mom had died and my dad split, I went wild. I was so angry. I started beating up anyone or anything that got in my face. Until one day when Billy had been called to bail me out of jail for putting a guy in the hospital. I had felt the weight of his words as he told me the path I was on would only lead to ruin. Had the man I beat not been attempting to rape the woman I had dragged him off of, I would be in serious trouble. As it was the woman made a statement in my defense, and the police were more than willing to make it so I wouldn't be charged. The tribe, however, would be holding a trial.

I had been brought before the council. Where they had impressed upon my the effect my behavior had on the reputation of the Quileute Nation. "We are not a nation of brutes" Quil Ateara Sr. had boomed at me. It had been made clear that if I did not change my ways, my place within the tribe would be forfeit. So I went from beating up anyone that got in my way to fucking any woman who was willing. I found that if I played my cards right, I could fuck the anger out of my system. Women were always more into rough sex if I made them come as they never had before. Soon after that realization, it changed from looking to fuck the anger out of my system, to trying to feel like I was worthy of their love. That somehow if I was the best sex they had ever had, if I made them feel good. If they'd trust me with their bodies. Maybe it wasn't my fault that my dad didn't stick around. I was fucked up and I knew it. Then Bella happened. She had been so trusting so responsive. The week I spent with her had been the best. I knew something in me was changing and Bella was the catalyst. Then I phased and my world shattered again. I was a danger to everyone according to Sam and Jared. My fuse was short as a human and now that I was a wolf it was even shorter. I phased uncontrollably for two weeks. Each time I couldn't hold the beast within was proof that I was too dangerous to be around Bella, or anyone for that matter. I had moved into Billy's old hunting cabin. It was remote and away from the general population. I had stayed there for a month before I was finally able to be around people again. I had just been running to Sam and Emily's when Jake had phased for the first time.

His thoughts had been a mess all I could make out was "Bella…Paul…Kill…" Sam had finally gotten an alpha command to stick to the would be alpha. That had been interesting the power struggle between the current alpha and the rightful alpha my blood. It seemed that the gods did not find Jake fit to lead just yet.

Then Billy had called out to the woods. Sam went to speak with him and I had followed. I heard my name in their conversation and was surprised when Billy started talking about Bella and my needing to look her in the eye. I was on edge, hopeful even. Did Billy know something I didn't? What would make him think that she was my imprint? Then it happened. I did imprint on Bella. The vision of the little girl with Bella's hair and my eyes were breathtaking. Then the bomb dropped. Bella was pregnant. The vision had already started manifesting. _Mate important…child important…save tribe._ My wolf had growled to me. That was definitely something I would need to speak to Old Quil about. The tribe hadn't had a true Shaman in years, but Old Quil was the closest we had to one, being the only member of the trie to have successfully completed a spirit walk. Then verbal diarrhea started. How could I not see what I was doing unloading this all on a hormonally unbalanced pregnant woman? I didn't know much about pregnancy but I knew stress was not good for a fetus. And here I was stressing my imprint out…to the max. I whined then let out a heart-wrenching howl. My pack mirrored me for what one felt we all felt.

"Paul man, it will be okay," Jared spoke said to me as we made it to Sam's yard and phased back. Sam was in the process of passing out cut offs when he said, "Jared is right. Just give her some time. Imprinting is a powerful thing. It will protect Bella and the child."

"I am sorry I challenged your imprint, Paul. I understand now." Jacob said sadly. I could see the hurt in his eyes. He had wanted Bella for himself and now she belonged to me.

"What child?" Emily hearing the pack return had come outside. Sam immediately went to her. Greeting her with a kiss.

"Paul here has imprinted on Bella Swan, and she is pregnant with his child." He told her.

"But that's wonderful news. Congratulations Paul. Why does everyone look like their dog has died?" She asked taking in the somber expressions. It was Jared who broke the silence.

"Well, you see, Paul here just kind of laid all his cards on the table so to speak. Telling her about us wolves and imprinting. Bella being pregnant didn't take to well to being told that should she accept Paul she'd only be able to have kids with him. Needless to say, it was too much for her. She freaked and ran."

"Oh, Paul," Emily said turning to embrace him. "I will give Bella a few days. Then I will go and speak to her. I will take Kim with me as well. Our experience will help her make sense of some of what she is feeling."

"Thank you, Emily. I appreciate it." Paul said squeezing just a bit tighter. Sam growled softly.

"You're welcome. After all, what are pack sisters for." Emily said turning to glare at Sam. My hope was rekindled. With Emily on my side, I had a fighting chance. She was formidable at the best of times. She was our alpha's imprint after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Bella's POV)**

Billy sent me to lie down in the twins old room to await Charlie's arrival. My relationship with my dad was one of the most important things in my life. I know when I tell him about the baby that relationship will be strained. I have never given my father a reason to doubt my responsibility. I know this will hurt him. Just as I know beyond a shadow of a doubt he will try to find a way to make this his fault. He is just like that, always trying to take others pain and carry it for them. I can't…no…I will not allow that to happen. I had to make him see this is all on me. I'm not sure how long I have been laying here thinking of all the things I wanted to say to my father before Billy was telling me that Charlie had just pulled into the drive. I wiped my tears as best I could and left the room. I heard Billy preparing my dad.

"Charlie I asked you here because Bella needs to tell you something. She came to me for help. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to tell you everything she needs to."

"Billy…is she okay? How worried should I be?"

"She is fine and she will be fine. Just please let her talk without interrupting. I will go get her." I paused just inside the hallway. Billy appeared a moment later whispering, "Bella I forgot to mention you can't tell your father about the pack. The secret is vital to our tribe's survival."

"I understand Billy. Anyways less is more with Charlie usually." I responded leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for being there for me. I truly think of you as another father." Billy tried to hide the tear I saw run down his cheek claiming he had something in his eye. My father was pacing the living room when I entered.

"Come sit with me Dad." I motioned towards the couch.

"Bella this whole thing is starting to freak me out. You aren't sick are you?"

"No Dad, I'm not sick. Please just listen and don't interrupt like Billy asked." Charlie nodded and I took a cleansing breath before I said.

"First, I want you to know this is not your fault. In any way, shape, or form. This is my mistake and while I will need your help, I don't want you to blame yourself." I paused steadying my voice. "I'm pregnant." I saw Charlie's body stiffen but I pushed on. "I'm about six weeks along. I always prided myself on being responsible and I should have known that condoms are not infallible. We did use one. I just thought you should know I at least attempted to be careful. Anyway…I am keeping the baby. You know I could never leave the fate of my child in someone else's hands. It would eat me alive until the day I die. Nor could I terminate. It's just not an option for me, please accept that. Dad this next part is going to be tough for you to stay silent on. I need you to promise me you won't interrupt." Charlie again only nodded. "The father is Paul Lahote. I met him at a bonfire here on the reservation. He just recently told me that he is falling in love with me, and I am in love with him too." The conviction behind my own confession surprised me. I wasn't sure when I had come to that realization. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and continued. "I know and understand this path will be difficult and bumpy. I am only just seventeen and Paul is only nineteen, but we are both responsible beyond our years. Paul has been on his own for a while now. I am not saying I am going to live with him right now, but it may lead to that. Okay, I think I am done now." Charlie had sat quietly through my entire speech I could tell my admission to Paul being the father had stunned him. He seemed to go pale at the mention of me loving him, but as I continued he seemed to really take in my words.

"Bella," Charlie said "I just don't know where to start. I am not one to dwell on could of, should of, would of. There is no use in it. You are my daughter. And while yes I had hoped you would have been more responsible. I will support you. As for Paul, I have to warn you, Bella. I have met Paul before, many times in fact, in an official capacity. The boy has a temper. I have arrested him a few times for brawling. He also has a reputation among the ladies. I even once had an irate father come to me demanding justice for his daughter. He has had it hard and I was there when his mom died and his father left. I saw what it did to him. I can't help but worry. I worry that he is taking advantage of you. Also, that he will end up hurting you or the baby in the end." I held up my hand to stop him.

"What is that saying dad? Don't blame the son for the sins of the father. I know about Paul's father and while I didn't know about Paul's anger issues, I did know about his reputation. Its why I went to him. You see he didn't take advantage of me. I used him. I am ashamed to admit it all started because of peer pressure, I thought I was made of sterner stuff, but the rest was all me. I had been told about him and that he was always up for a good time. But I promise Dad, he stopped and asked several times if being with him was what I truly wanted. He gave me every opportunity to back out. Like I said this is not your fault. You can't blame yourself and think that I was naive, because you hadn't taught me well enough. I knew what I was doing."

"Charlie if I could…" Billy said coming back into the room. "I know it may seem hard to believe, but you know how much time I spend with Paul. I saw a change in him when he first met Bella. I didn't know she was the cause but it makes sense. He has stepped up within the tribe and I would like to vouch for him. He is a good man and you know I see Bella as good as my own. I would be happy to call Paul my son one day as should you."

"Billy I know you mean what you say, but Bella _is_ my daughter. And what's best for her will always come first with me. I can't blindly give my blessing to Paul knowing him as I do. He is going to have to prove himself worthy of my daughter." I had to interrupt.

"Dad, I love you, but please understand, the only one that Paul has to prove anything to is me. I appreciate that you are in my corner. But what happens between me and Paul is just that…between _Me and Paul._ I will take your advice and I can promise you I will seek it out. But ultimately I will decide what happens with the baby, Paul, and I." I can't believe I just said that to my father. I feel so empowered. I know I am in the right and having spoken with such conviction was bolstering. I won't allow anyone else to make decisions that affect my future any longer. That was how I had gotten into this wonderful crazy mess. Am I actually happy? I think I am…I had finally found my voice and I will not be silenced.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:Okay so my first warning ever. This is a longer chapter and there are some seriously intense Lemons ahead. I scare myself sometimes. *wink***

Talking with Charlie had not been as horrible as I had expected. I thought there would have been yelling and copious amounts of 'young lady' thrown around. But Charlie had been calm and understanding. We had discussed my options for finishing school before the baby was born. I had enough credits as I was already taking some college courses as a junior, that I could graduate if I took an after-school elective to satisfy my physical education credit for next year. I had already looked into this before I had moved here, but I had wanted to take my time and enjoy being with my father. Now that I was tied to Paul and the reservation I had all the time in the world to spend with my dad. What I hadn't expected was my mother Renee. When Charlie suggested I call her that night I wasn't afraid of her reaction. After all who knew my situation better than she. Mom was only 18 when she had me and while yes she was married and a high school graduate, I had not been planned. Mom had always said I was the greatest thing to ever happen to her, but it had not been easy. Not that she would have it any other way. At least that is what she always told me. After she had stopped screaming and cursing Charlie for not keeping a good enough eye on me. I lost it. I went off calling her a hypocrite for telling me how cherished I was but this baby was going to ruin my life. I couldn't stand it. She had even threatened to bring me back to Florida. That was when my voice had gone cold and I said. "Under no circumstances am I leaving Paul. He and this child are my life now. If you even attempt to take me from him, I will use every available legal avenue to separate myself from you. Now I understand this has been a shock. And I hope that after you have had some time to reflect, you will see how absolutely horrible you have been. Goodnight Renee." As I hung up the phone my legs gave out and my father had rushed to catch me. We both sank to the kitchen floor. His arms around me as I burrowed into his chest wrapping my arms around his torso, sobbing. We stayed there for a while. Me crying into his chest as he rocked me back and forth whispering comfort into my ear. Things like "your mother will come around…she didn't realize what she was saying…she's never been good with surprises." Eventually the sobs stopped and my father carried me to bed. That night was a turning point for me and my father. He finally saw how vulnerable I could be and I finally realized how much I needed him.

I woke with a start. I had been having the most intense dream. Paul and I were in the woods surrounded by a ring of wildflowers. And Paul's face was between my legs doing unspeakable things to me. I could see off to the side standing within the circle a silver wolf. It was staring deep into my eyes. It growled and the sound waves wracked my body pulling forth an orgasm like I had never felt before. Then Paul had me on all fours his hands gripping my hips so tightly his knuckles were white. Finally, he came with a roar coaxing my own release from me as his teeth punctured the space between my neck and shoulder. It was so erotic I woke mid-orgasm. My panties were soaked. What the hell was that! I'll tell you one thing I fear the next time Paul growls at me. I may come on the spot.

"Bells? You up?" My dad asked knocking on my bedroom door.

"Yeah Dad, I'm up." I replied.

"I made breakfast kid. Come on down when you're ready. I need to talk to you." I went about my morning routine getting ready for the day. As I passed my bedroom window to get my clothes out of my closet I could have sworn I saw movement in the trees behind my house. I shook my head and told the spirits they could go fuck themselves. There was no way in hell I would ever be going into the woods to have sex. I made my way downstairs after a very cleansing shower. My hair pulled up into a wet messy bun. Dad took one look and said,

"It's already started."

"What?" I asked

"The messy bun. I swear once your mom found out she was pregnant I didn't see her hair down for a year."

"Well, what can I say? Growing a tiny human is exhausting. I don't have the energy to care about my hair let alone style it." Dad just laughed at me. While I scowled at him through breakfast. Finally when I had cleared my plate dad asked,

"Have you made an appointment to see a doctor yet?" I shook my head no. "Well, it's a good thing then I took the liberty of calling Sue Clearwater. You'll remember her she is Harry's wife. Leah and Seth's mom. She is the reservation's midwife. Don't worry…I know that look. She is also a licensed Nurse Practitioner. Just meet with her. I'm not saying she has to deliver the baby, but she can at least make sure nothing is wrong." I hadn't even considered that there might be something wrong and my heart dropped. "Bells?…Bella!…God damn it, breath!" Dad shook me I sucked in a breath. "Shit Bells, I didn't mean to freak you out. I am sure everything is fine. We just need to make sure." Wow, overreaction much? I thought to myself. My hormones must be all fucked up. First my crazy sex dream and now this irrational response to fear. "You okay now Bells?" Dad asked. I nodded and apologized for overreacting. "Ha! Get used to it kid. I don't think I slept the first to weeks you were home. I kept checking to see if you were still breathing."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Dad!" I said sarcastically.

"I just speak the truth…besides every new parent goes through this stage. If you didn't, then I'd be worried. Anyway Sue said to stop down to the Res Clinic around one. She has a few patients in the morning but her afternoon is wide open. So you can spend as much time with her as you need."

"Dad we can't do that its a Saturday. Sue has a life. I won't take up her afternoon like that."

"Look Bella I get it, but I really don't think you should miss any more school than is absolutely necessary. Sue is one of my best friends and she is very excited to meet with you. You won't be putting her out. I promise."

"Okay, you're right. I really should try to miss as little school as possible. I do, however, want to stop by Paul's. I need to talk to him. I really think he should be there. I also would like you there as well. I want you two to meet. With Sue there hopefully, you'll both behave yourselves." Dad just scoffed and I could have sworn I heard him say "Not likely" under his breath. I just ignored it and said, "I am going to go see if I can track down Paul. I'll meet you at the clinic at one. Love you, dad."

"Love you too, baby." I stopped for a second as I closed the door behind me. I wasn't used to my dad calling me anything other than Bells of Kiddo. His voice seemed so melancholy. I couldn't help but wonder if he was trying to hold on to the idea of his little girl just a bit longer. I felt so cherished at that moment. I turned walked back through the door and gathered my father into the tightest hug I could manage. Then I left without a word.

—

I went to Paul's house first. Knocked a few times but no one answered. So I made my way down to Billy's. Jacob was walking to the garage as it came into view. I yelled out to him. He stopped, turned, and scowled at me.

"Just give him time."

"FUCKING SHIT! Billy, you scared the piss out of me." Billy chuckled replying,

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to."

"What is that all about?" I asked motioning to the garage where Jacob could be heard slamming things about. Then I heard a rip and a crash and saw a russet brown wolf bound into the woods. "Well, I guess that explains it," I said sadly. My best friend was hurting and there was nothing I could do about it. "So Jacob phased last night?" I asked.

"Yes," Billy said somberly. "He hasn't taken the news about you and Paul very well. He feels like he's lost you."

"Wha…I…he...What!" I couldn't make a coherent thought.

"Bella please tell me that you are not so blind that you couldn't tell he had feelings for you."

"No, I knew that. But Billy we talked about this. I told him about Paul even before I knew about the baby. He seemed fine then."

"As a wolf, Jake's emotions are all over the place right now. He may have been fine then, but now he has a front row seat to the effects of imprinting. He understands now that he could lose you, as a lover, forever."

"He has lost me," I said with my head bowed. I didn't want to hurt him like this. Just then I heard one of the most sorrowful howls.

"Oh, Jake," Billy said. "He must have heard you."

"Billy I really need to find Paul. Do you know where he is?" I need to tell him before he hears it from Jacob.

"I'm right here." I jumped turning to see Paul jogging out of the woods with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You guys have got to stop sneaking up on me like that!" I said smacking him in the chest when he reached me. His very naked, very wet chest. My hand stayed of its own volition. Caressing the plains of his chest and shoulders.

"So you've decided? You accepted the imprint?"

"Yes…" Before I could say more Paul gathered me up into his arms kissing my socks off.

"Excuse us, Billy. I need to go and seal my imprint."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked squirming in Paul's arms.

"It means Bella," Paul said his voice dropping an octave. "I am going to take you home and fuck the shit out of you."

"You did not just say that in front of Billy!" I screeched.

"You are mine now Bella and every one is going to know it." God. Fuck. His sex voice is going to be my undoing. Paul swiftly ran us to his house. Straight through the door, passed the living room and into his bedroom. Before my feet hit the ground Paul was attacking my face. And I was giving as good as I got. We fell into bed, our clothes ripped and torn from each other's bodies. I was sure I was going to have a few bruises from that alone.

"God I've missed these," Paul said as he worshiped my breasts. Sucking, licking, biting. Fuck, he was almost feral. I could see a yellow ring in his eyes. The contrast between the brownish-yellow ring and his natural obsidian orbs was mesmerizing. I could tell this was his wolf coming out to play. Paul growled against my chest as a hand snaked between my folds and I shattered. I couldn't help but remember the wolf from my dream as my orgasm ripped its way through my body. Paul smiled so wickedly at that. "I love how responsive you are. I made you come just by touching your breasts." I shook my head as I tried to recenter myself.

"It was the growl." Now, why the fuck did I tell him that. Paul's eyes closed as his smile widened. When they opened the yellow band was thicker.

"You like my wold baby?" Paul said as he positioned himself to enter me. "Because he loves you and he wants to take everything you have to offer him." I couldn't help my response.

"Take it…take it all. I'm yours." Paul slammed into me and I cried out. Paul moved so forcefully, but so gracefully as well. I could hear the headboard banging against the wall. My hands went to cup his ass as he moved against me. He snarled and grabbed my arms pinning them above my head. He adjusted his hold so his other hand could go to my clit and began rubbing hard fast circles against me. "Paul." I gasped. "Fuck…that feels so good."

"Shit Bella…Who do you belong to?" He said running his nose along the side of my face. I was lost in the moment. I couldn't respond

"Tell me!" He shouted his hand coming to grip my jaw forcing me to look into his eyes.

"You, Paul. I belong to you!" I loved dominate Paul. He set my body on fire.

"Fuck." Paul gasped as he pulled out of me. Flipping me over. He didn't even give me time to get up on my hands and knees before slamming back into my already ravaged core. He stilled for a moment. "Shit sorry Bella, I lost it for a second. Did I hurt you?" he asked as he pulled me to my knees.

"No," I said looking over my shoulder at him. "It felt good. I love it when you own me." I didn't recognize my own voice. I was not this person, but apparently here in this room with Paul, I was. Paul snarled as he began to move again.

"Need…mark…bite…mate." Paul was really growling now his words wouldn't have made sense to anyone else but I knew.

"Do it." I moaned. "Bite me. Make me yours…both of yours." Paul's teeth sank into the flesh at the juncture of my neck and shoulder and just like in the dream we both came. It was soul shattering. My whole body quaked as ripple after ripple of pleasure flooded my body. Paul's jerky, hard thrusts filled me with his essence. His tongue licked at the bite mark on my neck and we were one. We collapsed into the mattress. Our breathing ragged.

"As much as I want to just go to sleep in your arms right now. We have an appointment in an hour at one. And I for one am starving." Paul laughed as he pulled me in closer nuzzling my hair. "Go shower…I'll make lunch. Where is it we're going?" he asked throwing himself off of me. He landed with a thud on the mattress beside me.

"The clinic. Sue is going to give me and the baby a checkup." I said rolling to my side so I could look at him. "I think it's funny that you think I can walk after that." He smiled as he replied,

"Yeah…me too." I scoffed.

"Some almighty Spirit Warrior you are," I said playfully. Paul mockingly grabbed at his chest and said

"You wound me to the quick." My laughter filled the room. We both seemed to be breathing easier. "Come on. Lets shower together that way I can show you just how mighty I am." And show me he did. Paul made sweet love to me in the shower. It was slow and gentle and spoke of all the love and adoration we had for each other.

 **A/N: Wow that came out of nowhere. I am literally fanning myself right now.*blush***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: You guys have been awesome so far. All the comments and favs really boosts a girls ego. That being said this chapter is pretty much filler. I kind of feel like this story has gotten away from me so I need to try and reel it back in. The weekend is coming up and I'm not sure I'll have time to write. If not I'll see you all next week for a look at Bella's time at the clinic. *Blows kisses***

 **(Paul's POV)**

"Fuckin' A…tell me you didn't?" Jared thought through our mental link as we ran the perimeter Sam set up.

"I did and it was fucking awesome!" I had a flash of my teeth piercing Bella's flesh before I shut that shit down. I'll be damned if I let that memory get away from me. Sure I'd told Jared about marking Bella, but I wasn't about to show him.

"Dude…I am so jealous right now. How did you talk her into it? Every time I've ever brought it up to Kim she freaks. And we've been together for almost four months now. Bella let you mark her after the first day. She must be all sorts of freaky in bed." The images that flashed through Jared's mind of Bella made my blood boil. I attacked and instinct made me take a chunk out of his flank.

"Cross that line again dog, and Kim will spend the rest of her days missing a certain favorite piece of anatomy of yours. Ya feel me?" I growled at him

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard Sam's voice joining us. "I was trying to enjoy a day off with my imprint when I heard you two going at it. Tell me while you all were messing around who was on patrol?" We were both instantly contrite saying "Sorry Sam". Jared flashed the thought, laced with contempt, of me marking Bella. Sam's wolf came into view and staggered. "What was that?" He inquired. I didn't answer I knew he was going to be pissed. "ANSWER ME!" I felt the alpha timber settle over my body as I said.

"I marked Bella this morning."

"Fuck…stupid…irresponsible…thoughtless…" Sam ranted to himself for a minute before his wolf crouched and sprung knocking me to the ground. His paw came to rest on my throat. "YOU WILL ANSWER ALL MY QUESTIONS HONESTLY." He ordered. "Did you ask Bella if you could mark her?

"Not exactly." Sam roared. "At that point, I couldn't make a coherent sentence, but she knew. She told me to do it. She said 'do it…make me yours…both of yours'. I don't know how but she new accepting the mark was accepting the wolf."

"It doesn't make any sense," Sam said stepping back and releasing my neck. "You've been imprinted for all of twenty-four hours and she agrees to let you mark her?" He tried to hide his memory of Emily blanching and passing out as Sam told her about marking. Emily had been attacked by a bear while camping with her boyfriend at the time. She left the woods permanently disfigured on her right side. All Sam saw, when he imprinted on her, was her intense natural beauty hidden within the scars. He told her they couldn't cover up the beauty of her soul. Even though Sam had been seeing her cousin Leah at the time, it wasn't long before Emily accepted the imprint.

"I know that," I said trying to convey my understanding. "It was weird and I didn't have time to ask her about it. We had to be at the clinic at one for a checkup. Then I was on for Patrol at three. I plan on seeing her tomorrow to talk about it." Sam's wolf nodded.

"How did the checkup go?"

"It was okay I guess. Charlie was there."

"Ouch," Jared winced.

"Nah it wasn't too bad. After the first five minutes and he stopped glaring at me he seemed to calm down." I flashed through Charlie walking into the waiting room. His attempt to crush my hand as he shook it. Bella saying in a warning tone, 'Dad…'. Charlie and I then exchanged pleasantries and we were called back to the exam room. I laughed at the memory of both Bella and Charlie blanching when Sue brought out the needle to take some blood.

" _Is that really necessary?" Bella asked gulping._

" _Yes dear. We need to confirm the pregnancy and we also need to check your levels as well."_

" _Paul?" Bella asked searching the room for me. When she locked eyes with me she said, "I need you to distract me or I'll pass out." I replied with a hasty_

" _Don't have to ask me twice." Charlie's face after I had released Bella's lips was priceless. "Hey, she asked for it." I tried to rationalize. Charlie then called me a few colorful names under his breath which of course I heard them all. Bella then proceeded to ask every question in the book. It was so endearing._

"Oh my god Sam. Paul just used the word endearing." Jared said as he mocked me from afar. Sam laughed as he asked, "did Sue notice the mark?"

"I don't think so. She didn't say anything to me about it."

"Harry is on the council. If she did and tells him about it before we inform the council. Things will be very tense for a bit. They already think I'm running this pack into the ground." Sam said bitterly

"Fuck the council." I spat. "They aren't the ones out here running patrols day and night. Hell until Embry and Jake phased it was just us three. What do they expect?"

"I think they are all just pissed because Jake doesn't want to step up to the plate. All that bullshit about the true alpha and what not. Kids only sixteen." Sam's wolf was shaking at this point his wolf growling nonstop.

"At least Billy wasn't too upset by it." I qualified to try to calm Sam down. I was a bad-ass wolf at the best of times, but Sam was downright scary when he was really pissed, and none of us wanted to deal with that. I flashed Sam the memory of Billy telling the council off. That pack business was pack business and if his son was deferring to Sam for leadership then that's the way it was and they had no right to interfere. Sam's wolf settled down.

"Sorry guys," Sam said. We were used to the memories of when Sam had first phased but they still chilled me to the bone. Sam had been a wolf for almost a month before the elders realized the wolves were back. As a result, Sam was more in touch with his wolf, but he also usually had a better handle on it as well. When, like what just happened, Sam loses it we are all treated to an inside look at a truly feral beast.

"No worries," Jared said as I went to rub against Sam's side. Offering what canine comfort I could.

"Well boys, I'm off to spend some time with Emily. Please try to keep your heads out of your asses. Jake and Embry will relieve you at midnight."

"See ya boss." We both said knowing that Sam hated it when we called him that.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's been a little bit guys. Here's the next chapter and the next will be up tonight as well ;)**

 **(Bella's POV)**

"Hey, Dad!" I say when I walk into the clinic and see he is already here. "You remember Paul?"

"Yes, hey there Paul nice to see you again." My dad says extending his hand for a shake. I can tell by the whites on my father's knuckles he is attempting to crush Paul's hand, in some caveman attempt to assert dominance. Ha! I laugh to myself. If only my father knew Paul's true nature. At least Paul has the forethought to wince.

"Dad…" I say warningly. AS the receptionist hands me some forms to fill out.

"Its a pleasure to see you again Chief," Paul says flashing a toothy smile. "I just wanted to thank you for being so understanding. I really do love Bella. She makes me a better man. I promise I won't let anything hurt her. Ever." He says it with such conviction my heart beats for this man. The look on dad's face is priceless. Its a mix between incredulous and angry. I can't help but give his shoulder a little squeeze. Just then I hear a voice call my name. I look up to see a native woman with long ebony locks and soulful chocolate eyes enter the room.

"Bella it is so wonderful to see you again! Although the last time was when you were around twelve. My goodness aren't you beautiful! Paul, you are a lucky man. Oh, but where are my manners. You probably don't remember me. I am Sue. You probably remember my daughter Leah…and I'm babbling. Sorry, I'm just so excited to meet you!" I chuckle Sue is definitely a character. A character that I like! I hand her my completed forms and say,

"It's no problem Sue. I do remember you, Harry, Leah, and Seth. Although Seth was just a little boy the last time I saw him."

"Oh yes! You should see him now. Shot up like a tree this last summer. I'm gonna have my hands full with that one." She says while leading us back to an exam room.

"How are Leah and Harry?" I ask to be polite.

"Oh aren't you a sweetie. Charlie, you did well with this one."

"Yes…yes I did. Although her mother had something to do with it too." Charlie says smiling at me warmly.

"So Bella, I'll need to take some blood." I blanch

"Is that absolutely necessary?" I ask gulping.

"Yes, it is Dear." She says placing a hand on my shoulder. Classic doctor move. "I need to run some tests to confirm the pregnancy as well as check your levels. We want to make sure the baby has the best home possible for the next nine months."

"Paul…" I say shakily. "You have to distract me or I'll pass out."

"You don't have to ask me twice." He says coming towards me. His lips are on me in an instant. Though he does make sure to leave Sue enough room to work. The kiss does its job. I don't even feel the prick of the needle. Or notice the change of vials. Then before I know it Sue is saying,

"All done." God bless this man. Charlie's face is a violent shade of purple. I can see him muttering something under his breath, but I can't make it out. Paul just shrugs and says,

"Hey, she asked for it."

Sue leaves the room to run the samples down to their technician. So I take the moment to ask Dad and Paul if they want to get dinner after this. Paul tells me he can't he has to work at three. My dad asks him what kind of work he does. Paul lets him know its mostly construction, but that he has a part-time security position with the Res.

"Oh yeah. You work with Sam Uley right?" Paul nods. "Good man that Sam. He and Emily are some of the nicest people I know." Sue comes back in her smile falters a little at Sam's name. I look at Paul questioningly. He just shakes his head at me and mouths ' _later'_ at me.

"So Bella can you go over your symptoms for me?" Sue asks. I tell her about my fatigue and the slight queasiness I've been feeling lately. I blush when I mention the tenderness in my breast. She nods as she writes into her little laptop. "Well those are all symptoms of pregnancy and hopefully the queasiness will go away after the first trimester. Do you have any questions for me?"

"So I was reading a copy of What to Expect and it said something about when to call your doctor if you experience any bleeding. Can you elaborate on that for me? It wasn't very specific on what amount of blood I should be worried about."

"Well most women will experience a little blood with implantation. But you are well past that stage if your conception date on your form is correct. Really anything more than spotting and you Should call me. We are a small reservation; even if it wasn't Paul's child, Charlie has been a staple here for too many years to count so we consider you all our own and we take care of our own. So you call me anytime, day or night. I remember what its like to be a first time mother, it won't bother me if you wake me up at three in the morning to ask me if your nipple are supposed to be leaking, which they might later on in pregnancy." I can't help but laugh. Sue is quickly becoming one of my favorite people. Her smile is infectious and she's so kind. She is exactly the type of woman I want to be. I end up asking more questions than I thought I had and Sue graciously answered them for an hour and a half. "Before you go let me run down and see if the technician has your results yet." Sue leaves the room and then is back in a flash. "She was actually on her way to bring them to me." She says coming back into the room. "Ok lets see here." She says flipping through the sheets of paper. "Well you are pregnant, and besides some mild anemia everything looks wonderful. Your blood type is O+, so we won't need to worry about the Rh factor test. So along with the prenatal vitamin we discussed, you should also take an iron supplement." I beam at Paul everything is okay with the baby, and he's been such a trooper sitting here with me. While I ask all my crazy questions. My dad comes over to hug me and whispers in my ear, "Congratulations!" I hug him tightly. He surprises me by clapping Paul on the back and saying

"Congrats Paul. I can see that you really do love my daughter."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer and there are lemons ahead (with anal play) so you've been warned if you want to skip that part ;)**

Dad and I are sitting in the diner eating silently as the waitress comes to refill our drinks. I can't stop grinning. Dad looks up at me and smiles back and says, "You look happy Bells."

"I am Dad! So much so that my face is starting to hurt." He laughs and says,

"Yeah, I'd imagine it get a bit tiring smiling like that all day." Then he seems to think of something and clears his throat as he begins. "You know Bells, things at school might be easier if you don't let people know about the pregnancy right away." He looks as if he really doesn't want to have this discussion with me. I sigh and reply.

"I don't plan on telling anyone except family until I'm at least twelve weeks. That being said I'm not going to hide it either. Paul and I are happy and that's all that matters." I say as I take a bite of my salad and continue. "I know what people are going to say. I'm not ignorant of how this looks, but I'm not going to let it get to me. There are always going to be people who will criticize us. I have to be stronger than that if I want to be the kind of mother I want my child to have. Not to mention the people on the Rez who will criticize me because of the color of my skin." My dad's head snaps up and his face pales slightly as he says,

"I hadn't even thought of that. Do you really think it will b a problem."

"Come on dad," I say raising my eyebrow at him. "You know how some of the older people on the Res are. Hell, they don't even accept quarter blood members."

"They don't?" He asks stunned.

"Nope." I say letting the "p" pop as it leaves my mouth. "I looked all this up when I first found out about the baby. I wanted to make sure that she will know her tribe and be able to bond with her father as a Quileute member."

"Wow. You really have thought of everything." Dad says as he tucks into his steak and potatoes.

That night I stay with my Dad seeing as Paul won't get home until after midnight. I'm not quite ready to sleep alone yet. That's the only thing I'm having a hard time with, Paul's patrol schedule. I know that Billy is only two doors down but I still can't help but think that if something were to go wrong. Billy is in a wheelchair how fast can he actually get to me. I bring it up to Paul the next day as we sit down to breakfast.

"It's not a problem at all Babe. Really it isn't…I promise. The imprint makes it so I can feel if you are in trouble." He says as he leans over the table to kiss me. It's a comforting gesture that doesn't go unnoticed by me. "Also all you'd have to do is go to the back door and yell for me. I'd hear you." He winks at me and I laugh.

"I guess you're right. I'm just being paranoid. Dad warned me it was going to be ridiculous." He laughs with me and says,

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I feel like I should wrap you in bubble wrap and carry you everywhere."

"Do it and die," I say pointing my butter knife at him. Failing miserably at hiding my smile. His laugh is so boisterous. It's infectious and I almost fall out of my chair laughing.

"By the way, I meant to ask you earlier. How did you know about marking." He asks once he settles back into his breakfast.

"Marking?" I asked confused as to what he means.

"The other day when I bit you during sex. I marked you. When a mate accepts a mark from us its a symbol of them accepting the wolf as well as the man. You said 'make me yours…both of yours'. I am just wondering how you know about that? Did Jake tell you?" I chuckle as I say,

"You're going to think I'm nuts, but I dreamed about it." He looks pensive for a moment so I continued. "I dreamed that we were in the woods. Surrounded by a ring of wildflowers having sex. Inside the circle was a silver-gray wolf. When he looked me in the eye and growled, you bit into my neck and I came. I actually woke up mid-orgasm. It was kind of freaky." Paul was staring at me wide-eyed when I looked up from my eggs.

"Bella I don't want to scare you, but that is not normal…God that came out wrong. What I mean to say is that there are people within our tribe. People who are able to commune with the spirit world. Usually through nature. The ring of wildflowers is an old binding ceremony sacred to them. Pretty much like a wedding. After the Joining, as its called, is complete and the mate bares the mark of the wolf they are considered husband and wife."

"Hold the damn phone!" I shout. "We're married?" Paul chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Did you see a ring if wildflowers in that bedroom?" He asks. "Besides there's a bit more to it than that. The ring has to be prepared by people who are close to the wolf and his mate."

"Oh," I say letting out a heavy breath. "Sorry I freaked. It's not that I wouldn't marry you. It's just that I'd like to know that I'm marrying you when it happens."

"I get it." He says as he grabs my hand. "We kind of got sidetracked here. Bella having this type of dream isn't something a normal person would have. I think it means that you are special and I want to take you to Old Quil. He is the closest thing to a Shaman that the tribe has. He may have an answer as to why you had that dream." The idea of talking about this to Old Quil is very embarrassing. He's an Elder of the tribe and I'm supposed to talk to him about a sex dream. I guess my look says it all as Paul breaks into my train of thought saying, "I know it'll be weird but we need to know. Besides Old Quil is really cool and laid back. He's one of my favorite people. We can go see him later this afternoon. I'll see if Sam can get someone to cover me for a few hours."

"Yeah, it'll be better to get it over with. Otherwise, I'd be gnawing over until we did talk to him." I can't help but think about the upcoming week. I'd have to go back home tonight for school tomorrow. I don't want to go home.

"So don't," Paul replies. Did I say that out loud?

"I have to go to school tomorrow. I can't miss any more days than necessary, and I really don't trust myself driving that early to make it to school on time." I say as I take our plates to the sink and begin washing them.

"So I'll drive you." Paul comes over. Taking the rag from my hands.

"Paul you have patrol until midnight. What time did you get to bed last night two…three am? Three hours of sleep is not enough and I won't do that to you." I bite back ripping the rag back from him. Challenging him to say I'm wrong.

"You're right." Paul says deflating slightly. "Hey I'm off patrol Wednesday. Why don't I pick you up from school and we'll go out. We haven't really been on a proper date yet, and you could come stay the night with me." He says as he grabs my hands and pushes them behind my back. Until his arms are around me and I am locked into his embrace. His closeness starts my heart pounding. My breaths shorten as he leans down to nibble on my earlobe. He growls saying, "God I can smell how wet I make you." Paul grabs the rage from my hands again and says, "Go to the bedroom I want you naked and waiting on the bed for me." I shiver at his tone. I can tell he is in ' _aplha_ ' mode. So to speak and it drives me crazy. I turn to do as he's asked and he swats me on the ass. I yelp at the sting. I want to glare at him. But the look he is giving me speaks of all the things he plans to do to me. I groan as I turn from him. We won't make it to the bedroom if I keep looking at him. So I make my way back to the bedroom. Before I get out of sight though I remove my shirt. Giving Paul an unobstructed view of my back as I elected to forego a bra today. I hear him huff, "shit!" As a plate clatters to the floor. I smirk at myself. Its a heady feeling, being able to bring a wolf to his knees, so to speak. I enter the room and begin to undress. As I climb on the bed the anticipation is starting to get to me. Every time I've slept with Paul its been different. Almost as if he's been introducing me to new ways of having sex each time. And each time gets more intense than the last. Even the shower sex was so sensual it took my breath away. I'm lost in my recollections when Paul saunters into the room. He goes to his nightstand and rummages around in it for a minute. He come out with a few items. I blanch when I realize what they are.

"Hey now, none of that." He says when he registers my reaction. "Do you trust me?" He asks as he places the items besides my head on the bed.

"Of course I trust you. It's just I've never used one of those before." I say trying in vain to pull my gaze from the offending piece of equipment. Paul begins placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along my stomach leading up to my breasts.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I really want to try this. If you don't like it tell me and I'll stop." He says as he takes a nipple into his mouth. I hiss. They are sensitive from the pregnancy and the sensation is almost painful but in a good way. "Besides…" he rasps switching breasts. "I'll start with this." He says looking up at me and flexing his pinky finger at me. His other hand reaching between my thighs to cup my sex. I shudder as he rubs the heel of his hand into me. God, what am I agreeing to?

"Okay" I whisper. I can't seem to find my voice. Paul positions himself at my entrance and enters me hissing,

"Yes! God…I love how tight you are." Paul pulls out and pushes back in setting an even paced rhythm. I can feel the little ball of pleasure building within me. Paul stops just before I'm about to come. Pulling out he says, "Turn over and grab the slat of the headboard." I do as he asks. Turning so I am on my knees and my hands claps the slat. Paul brings out the blindfold and the ties. "Relax Baby. I'm gonna take care of you. Remember tell me to stop and I will." Paul says as he kisses the skin behind my ear. He ties my hands to the slat and moves behind me. I can't see anything and when his hand cups my ass I jump. "Sssshhhh." He coos at me rubbing the rounded cheeks of my ass.

His hands wander my body. Running down my thighs, up my back reaching around to fondle my breasts. His hands leave me for a moment before I feel him at my pussy entering me slowly. I sigh at how it still makes me feel complete when he is inside me. I feel a warm dribble over my puckered while and then his fingers are there. He is rubbing the lube around dipping the tip of his finger in slightly and twirling it around before backing out again. All at the same time as he is pumping his dick in and out of me. I am on edge.

The suspense is starting to get to me. I'm about to tell him to just do it already when I feel a finger enter. I gasp and he hisses. "So hot…so tight. I can't wait until you let me fuck your ass Baby." I stiffen. It already feels so full. "Not today Baby. That's something we have to work up to." He qualifies as he pumps his hands a few times before changing to a larger finger. I'm quivering with pleasure. I can't believe how good this feels. Paul adds a second finger. It stings slightly. He enters me a few more times before he starts alternating between pumping his hand and slightly scissoring his fingers inside my opening. Then his fingers are gone and his cock is still within me. I feel the cool metal of the butt plug slowly being pushed into me. The sensation is unreal I feel so full. I moan as the toy is fully inside me. "You ready?" Paul asks breathlessly. All I can do is nod my head as I steady my grip on the headboard. Paul pulls himself from me before slamming back into me. His thrusts are hard and punishing. My hands almost slip from the headboard. Paul suddenly brings a hand down against my ass cheek. The slap startles me but doesn't hurt. He then rubs the reddened flesh as he growls. "I said hold on." I am so beyond thought at this moment. It all sensation and its overloading my system. Paul reaches his free hand, the one that is not holding the butt plug, around to rub furiously at my clit. I fall apart. Screaming Paul's name as he pulls the toy from my ass. Grabbing my hips with both his hands pulling me to him as he slams his own release into me.

Paul removes the blindfold and unties my hands. I fall to my side and Paul comes to lay behind me. Embracing me while he massages my wrists. Once our breathing gets somewhat close to normal Paul asks,

"So…?" I chuckle as I turn my head to him and smile as I say.

"We are so doing that again." Paul's laughs fill the room. I really love that I can make him laugh like this. He looks so much younger and carefree when he is like this. I make a promise to myself to make him laugh like this daily. He deserves it after all he risks for me and his tribe.

"Well, we better get in the shower if we are going to stop in to see Old Quil before my patrol."

"Now why did you have to ruin a perfectly good moment."


	12. Chapter 12

Paul and I walked the short distance to Old Quil Ateara's house. It was beside the little grocery shop that the Atearas owned. I always loved shopping in there. It was full of handmade tribal items. Paul led me up the porch and knocked briskly on the door. It was a moment before the door was opened. Old Quil smiled as he noticed it was Paul. His smile falters a little when he noticed my hand in his.

"What's this?" Quil asked, pointing to our joined hands.

"There's been another imprint," Paul said puffing his chest a little. He smiles at me and looks so proud. It makes me feel so cherished. I smiled back lovingly.

"The Spirits truly have blessed this pack again!" Quil said with an ear-splitting grin. "This is wonderful news! Come in both of you." Quil lead us into the living room and we all sit around the living room. "It's wonderful to see you again Bella. I have not seen you in many years. You are your father's daughter." He pulled out a pipe and was in the middle of lighting it when Paul said, "I don't want to sound rude. This is your home and all, but Bella is pregnant and I'd rather spare her the smoke if possible." Thank God he was the one to say it. Quil froze his handheld lighter mid-air.

"A child? The first pack child. Is this why you have come to me?"

"No, we come for another reason." Paul began. He sat forward slightly his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. "The day after the imprint, I marked Bella. I had not told her about it and I did not intend for it to happen the way it did. I felt such a compulsion to complete it." He pauses before continuing. "But when it was happening she asked me to make her both of ours. Somehow she knew accepting the mark was accepting the wolf. When I asked her about it she told me she dreamed of us in a Joining ritual."

"How did you know the wolf was involved child?" Quil asked me setting his pipe and lighter aside. I'm sure my face is purple. My blush spreading across my face down my chest. I had to swallow a few times before I could speak.

"In the dream, there was a wolf within the circle. When it growled at me Paul bit into my neck." I left out the whole waking mid-orgasm thing shifting uncomfortably. Paul's hand came to rest on my knee giving it a squeeze. Quil stood and began to pace.

"Tell me was anyone else present in the dream." I shook my head. "When you woke up from the dream how did you feel." My blush deepened. "Ah…I see." Was his reply. "Do mind if I ask did you notice anything on your skin. Maybe the feel of the mark or litter from the forest?" I was confused by his question. I shook my head again. "With a true spirit walk the person unusually brings back a memento. Either a feeling or a tangible item. It would seem that the pack has been given its Shaman." Paul stiffens as he says,

"You think that Bella has been on a spirit walk? She's not even Quileute. How can this be?"

"There are many tribes within this world that commune with the spirits. She may not be Quileute, but she has been chosen. The fact that she left the dream with such an intense feeling speaks of her power." I'm floored by the discussion around me. I can't believe what I'm hearing. What does this mean? I've been chosen? For what? My head is starting to hurt. God, what's next? We find out our baby is some kind of half-breed. Paul laughs as he says,

"Well, technically she already is part wolf. Even if she never shifts she'll pass the gene to her children."

"That's the third time you've done that." I say looking at him perplexed.

"Done what?" Paul asks.

"Answered a comment I've made silently. Can you hear my thoughts?" It seemed like a valid question.

"Are you sure you didn't say that out loud? I heard you clear as day ask if our daughter will be a half-breed. Quil did you hear Bella ask that?" He looked to Quil for his answer. Quil shook his head.

"I heard nothing. It may be that Bella is able to communicate with your spirit warrior. Your wolf then relays the question to you." Woah…that sounds useful. I wonder… _I love you, Paul_. I purposefully send the thought to him with a small smile Paul's head whips to me.

"It worked?" I asked him questioningly. He nods turning his body to me and grabbing my hands in his.

"And I love you. So much already that it hurts."

"Well this certainly will come in handy with the pack. I have some homework for you Bella." Quil says breaking into our moment. I break my gaze away from Paul and Quil continues. "I want you to attempt this with another of the pack. You are close with Jacob correct?" I nod. "Start with him. It may be easier with a spirit you are familiar with. Then I want you to try with one of the others. Preferably one you have not met yet. Also I think it would be a good idea if you came to see me once a week. There is much I can teach you."

My shoulders feel so heavy. How can one person have so much thrust upon them at once. Are the spirits trying to kill me? This has all happened so fast. A month and a half ago everything was normal. Now I'm a pregnant imprint Shaman. What the hell does that mean anyways. God!… I take a deep breath trying to center myself. I have to be strong. I can't change the past even if I wanted to. I open my eyes and see Paul staring at me worriedly. As I look into his eyes. I can see it…our future. It is beautiful and I can't help but think it is worth it. Everything that we will face…All the challenges will make the happy times that much happier. A sudden resolve settles into my being. I can do this…be this. For Paul. He is what makes it worth it. He already sacrifices so much I will do what I can to make his burden lighter. I look to Quil and I say,

"So when do we start?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn it!" I exclaimed as I slammed my fist on the table. It's been a month and a half since we found out about the spirit walk. I have been coming to see Old Quil every Thursday night after my yoga class that served as my physical education credit. I was super excited when I learned it was an option. Yoga was supposed to be very good for pregnancy. Quil also told me that it would help me center myself for my Shaman training. Yeah right…I still had yet to talk to any other wolf or have another spirit walk.

"Easy Bella, don't break the furniture," Jacob said teasingly. I huffed at him and gave him a one finger salute. Quil came back into the room carrying a tray with an herbal tea.

"Drink up, young one." He said as he sat the tray between me and Jacob. Jacob reached for a glass and Quil swatted his hand away. "That's for Bella." I could swear I heard Jake mutter " _old geezer"_ under his breath. I brought my hands up to rub circles on my temples. I don't understand why this is so difficult but I can talk to Paul so easily. I take a sip of the tea. It's a little bitter. I go to add some sugar and Quil stops me. "You don't want to dilute it. There is mostly Ginkgo in it. It is one of the mixtures I've been teaching you about. It'll help you concentrate. If you weren't pregnant I would have added some Kava…but this will have to do." Quil came and sat next to me placing his hand on my shoulder. "There is something blocking your mind child. You must search it out and face it. Until then you will not be able to fully use the powers given to you."

"Ugh! What does that even mean!" I say standing to pace the room. "With Paul, all I have to do it purposefully send the thought to him. Why is it so hard with Jacob?"

"The connection you have with Paul is both ways because of the imprint. You can sense each other's stronger emotions. Therefore, you can communicate with him with ease. Don't fret my child. I believe in you. You can do this…Let's stop for tonight. I'm sending you home with a pouch of these herbs. Drink one glass a day."

"I'm sorry Quil. You've been so wonderful to me, thank you." I say as I walk to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. He swats me away.

"None of that know." He says chuckling and blushing a little. "I don't need Paul coming to hurt me for stealing his imprint." I laughed at the twinkle in his eye. He brought a hand to cup my cheek. "There now, that's better. You are too hard on yourself. Go see your wolf. He will help calm you." I nod as I turn to Jacob.

"Do you need a ride home?" I ask more out of propriety than need considering his other side. He comes to hug me.

"Nah. I got patrol in a few minutes."

"Okay. Be safe." I hug him back tightly. I had missed my best friend. These sessions with Quil had helped to bring us back together. At first, it had been tense.

 _Jacob sat quietly while I attempted to send him thoughts. It eventually made me so angry that one day I just screamed at him._ " _You really are an ass, Jacob Black. The one time I need my best friend and you abandon me. I needed you!" I hadn't realized what a bad idea it was to scream at a wolf. He had got into my face and spat back. "You don't need me anymore. You have your precious Paul. Go fuck your issues away. That's all you seem to do anyway." Of course I had slapped him. When he started vibrating Quil rushed us out of the room. I heard a loud crash and Sam was in the other room with Jacob. "You need to get outside before you trash Quil's place. And you better hope Paul doesn't hear about this. He will have your balls." It was then I heard the sobs that racked Jacob's body._

" _I loved her so much. Why isn't she mine? I've been there her whole life." As much as his comment hurt me I know he hadn't meant it. He was hurting I walked back into the room questioning Sam with my eyes if it was okay now. He nodded at me and I crouched down throwing my arms around Jacob._

" _I don't know why things happened the way they did. But I know I can't do this without my best friend." That was the first moment of clarity I had in a while I finally understood. "Ah…I get it now. Jacob listen to me. You are my best friend and you always will be. You already had a place in my heart. I will always love you. But we could never be more. I need Paul like I need you. You each bring different things to our relationships. I need you both. You'll find your imprint one day. I'm sure of it. She will be exactly what you need." It felt so selfish saying that to him. But I needed him to understand. I needed him to see…I just plain needed him._

Jacob had apologized over and over again. Then Paul had found out what he was apologizing for. I couldn't lie to him. So after he asked me what had happened I told him. He was not happy, to say the least. I begged him to leave it be. That Jacob and I were working it out together. He didn't listen. He had sought Jacob out that night and exacted his retribution physically. I didn't speak to Paul for a week after that. It was a terrible week. Eventually, Jake came to me and told me to give Paul a break. He told me about how being a wolf makes things more complicated, and that Paul needed to put him in his place. He had hurt his mate and it was Paul's job to protect and defend me. I gave in and Paul and I had some really amazing makeup sex.

As I pulled up to Paul's house I could see him standing on his porch waiting for me. He was chomping at the bit for some reason.  
"What's got you all excited?" I asked as I reached him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pushed up on my tip toes so I could plant a loud, wet kiss on his lips. He smiled and replied,

"I have a surprise for you." He said bouncing slightly.

"Ugh! You know I hate surprises." I said remembering our first date.

 _Paul had decided to surprise me by taking me to a circus. He did not know that I was deathly afraid of clowns. I tried to brave through it but he sat us in the front row. And when the clown in the stupidly little car came out I bolted. Paul found me outside the building head between my knees hyperventilating._

" _What's the matter, Babe?" He asked crouching down next to me. Rubbing circles against my back._

" _I…hate…clowns…" I gasped out between shallow quick breaths. I tried to concentrate on getting my breathing under control. Once it had slowed Paul asked,_

" _Why clowns?"_

" _It's stupid really. When I was around eight or nine I was having a sleepover. My mother decided it would be funny to dress up as a clown, hide under the bed, hands covered in ketchup, and scare me and my friends. I've never been able to handle clowns after that. Not to mention that not too long before that I had watched 'It' for the first time." I was blanched just thinking about it._

" _Damn that's…cruel, but oh so amazing."_

" _I realize that she thought it would be funny, so I can't really hold it against her. She had no idea it would affect me so much. I'm a sensitive soul or so she tells me." After that, we went to a quiet restaurant and talked well into the night. And continued our talk in the bedroom at his house. Until I couldn't stand it anymore and jumped him. Everything I learned only made me love him more._

"This is a good surprise, I promise." He said bringing me back to the present. "Come this way." He said taking my hand leading me around the side of the house. The night was getting darker. The stars were just beginning to make their appearance. The sky was that beautiful mix of blue and black. The moon shone brightly across the backyard. Paul had a fire going with a blanket laid next to it; to combat the brisk December air. Snow had yet to make an appearance. I could make out the outline of a basket and a bottle and two champagne glasses.

"What's this?" I asked as we sat down on the blanket. Paul began pulling items from the basket. I started laughing. They were all finger foods. "Are we roughing it tonight? No utensils allowed?" He smiled at me. Then pulled something else from the basket. A little black box.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for all the favs, follows, and reviews. They really are appreciated. With the holiday weekend, my husband's crazy work schedule, and my teething one and a half-year-old; I haven't been able to write as much as I would like to. So I thought I'd give you another chapter tonight. So far I am on the fence as to whether I should bring the Cullens back into the story. I have a couple ideas of where I could take this story. Some that have the Cullens and some that don't. Let me know what you think. Also, side note, the story about the clown shit was from my own personal experience. My mom is a real piece of work, but I love her anyway ;)**

My breath caught in the throat. "Paul?" I squeaked. "Is that what I think it is."

"Bella, I've known from the moment I met you that you were special. You are unlike any woman I have ever known. You're sexy, kind, strong, opinionated, one hell of a cook, and stubborn as hell. I wouldn't have it any other way. Even without the imprint, I told you I was falling for you…I have fallen for you. I can't wait to start building our life together. I marked you so that the pack would know you're mine. Now I want to give you a ring so the world will know as well. Marry me?" I was in tears at this point. I could feel them dripping from my jaw. I couldn't even speak. All I could do was nod vigorously. Paul opened the box to reveal a simple but beautiful diamond ring. It was a princess cut diamond set in a white gold cathedral setting. As he slid it on to my finger I couldn't help but think how elegant it made my hand look.

"Paul it's perfect. How did you know my size?" I asked twisting my hand so the diamond could catch the light from the fire.

"You can thank Emily. She gave me one of her rings when I told her you had similar builds. She told me to try it on you while you slept. Luckily it fit." I had yet to meet Emily. Between school and my meetings with Quil, I was so tired all the time. I also had yet to attend a pack function. You can thank her Saturday night when we will be having our engagement party…Don't worry," He said cutting me off as I tried to interrupt to say I didn't have time to plan a party. "Emily and Kim are taking care of it. All you have to do it show up." I smiled. I really owed Emily a lot. She is quickly becoming my favorite person and I haven't even met her.

"So…the finger food? You still never answered my question." I picked up a cheese square and popped it into my mouth.

"Well, I thought it was clever to serve you finger food. Then put a ring on your finger. Also whenever you pick up a piece of food, you can admire your ring." I laughed.

"Ha! That is so cheesy!" I said popping another cheese square with a smirk.

"You're one to talk." He chuckled back. We settled into a comfortable silence as we picked through the food. Paul poured us some sparkling cider and the bubbles tickled my tongue. I looked up briefly after a bit to find Paul's gaze burning right through me. "Come to bed." He said in his sexy voice that I love so much. I swallowed thickly. Wiped my hands and mouth on a napkin and stood. Paul put out the fire while I packed up the basket. He grabbed my hand and led us through the back door. I sat the basket on the kitchen table as we passed on our way to the bedroom. When the door shut behind me Paul pulled my back flush with his chest. "I am going to make love to you…all night long." He said into the shell of my ear. His breath sent shivers down my spine. My arousal coating my panties. Paul sniffed deeply and groaned. "Your scent drives my wolf crazy." He growled. I turned in his arms. Reaching my hands up to claps him around the neck. I shook my head and said in the sexiest voice I could manage,

"My wolf." I kissed him fiercely as I pushed him back to the bed. I ran my hands down his strong shoulders and muscled arms. Then clutching his shirt at his waist, lifted until I pulled it off. Then I went to work on his jeans undoing the button and fly. Once I had him naked, I pushed him back until he fell back on the bed. While he watched with blazing eyes, I undressed slowly. When I was done I crawled up his body. I began to kiss his face everywhere but his mouth. Then I traveled lower peppering him with kisses over his chest and stomach. I paid special attention to his nipples lightly sucking each in turn. Then I traveled even further south. My hand found Paul's hardened member. A white bead of liquid leaking from the tip. I haven't done this for Paul yet but he has been so thoughtful and sweet. I wanted to show him my love. So I stuck my tongue out and gave the tip a flick before sucking him into my mouth.

"Fuck!" He gasped as my mouth and hand began working together. Paul brought his hands to cup the sides of my head holding my hair back from my face. Paul is a big man so I can't get all of him in my mouth. But I'll be damned if I don't give it my best shot. I found that if I really concentrated, breathed through my nose, and didn't try to swallow my spit; it made it easier and I could take him in to the back of my throat for a second. Whenever I did this Paul would hiss and buck into me. After a bit he seemed to be close and he tightened his hold on my head as he began to thrust quickly in and out of my mouth. A few times he hit too deep and would have to back off. But I found that him taking the lead with his dick in my mouth, turned me the fuck on! "I'm gonna come." He gasped as he released my head so I could remove him from my mouth. Fuck...that! I wasn't going to waist a single drop. I grabbed his hands, pulled them back to my head, and began to suck him vigorously. Paul shouted my name as he jerked against my face, his hand gripping tightly. I swallowed every drop of his release. I licked his shaft to make sure that I didn't miss any. "Fuck babe. That was…I don't even have words. Thank you." He said pulling me up to lay on top of him. His hands rubbed against my neck, shoulders, and back. Soothing the muscles from being in one position for so long. I kissed him leisurely, savoring his taste, as I ran my hands over his body. Paul was already to go again. Thank the spirits for wolf stamina.

"Make love to me now?" I asked as I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"With pleasure." He replied as he flipped us over and entered me swiftly. Paul made sweet love to me well into the morning. I would never forget tonight. Not ever.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! So here is another chapter. I feel like we are really close to getting into the meat of it now. I hope you like it. Thanks as always for the reviews!**

The next morning Paul and I left the house together. Breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, and a quickie on the kitchen counter. I kissed Paul goodbye and said,

"Have a good day at work." He winked and replied,

"I'll be thinking of you and that thing you did with your leg in there. We really have to explore just how flexible you are." My laugh bounced off the trees as I climbed into my truck. I rolled down my window to shout.

"I think we need to see how flexible you are first."

"That doesn't even make any sense." He shouted back.

"Well, I've always wondered if a man could suck his own cock," I said with as straight of a face as I could. Paul's body locked as if I had poured cold water on him.

"Um…yeah…that's so not happening!"

"Oh my god! You should have seen your face! Love you, babe." My laughter swirled around the cab of the truck as I rolled up my window. Paul was laughing and shaking his head as I backed out of the drive. I made it to school without any trouble. When I pulled in Angela was just getting out of her car. I got out quickly so I could catch her before she got to anyone else. "Hey Ang!" I said to get her attention. She turned and smiled at me brightly.

"Well you're in a good mood today. You must have just come from Paul's." It hadn't been a secret about Paul and I seeing each other. After he picked me up and dropped me off at school, the next morning, it hadn't taken long for the news to spread. Lauren was so miffed after that her surliness increased exponentially. I was enjoying it. I usually wasn't a reactive person. I always believed in Karma and that Karma can be a bitch. And being a bitch it was. I shrugged as I said,

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only like a lot!" Angela replied shoving my shoulder playfully. I stopped and grabbed hold of her arm. She stopped and turned to me. Her gaze questioning.

"So I have some news," I told her.

"I gathered as much…Holy shit!" She cut off as I raised my left hand so she could see the ring. The resulting squeal had people's heads turning quickly. Angela pulled me in for a tight hug. "Oh my god Bella. I can't believe this."

"I know right. He surprised me last night." I couldn't stop smiling. I was so excited to tell someone. As I looked up again Angela's face fell.

"Wait, Bella what about school. Have you told your dad yet?" I hugged her again and replied.

"Look, Angela, I get it. We are young and maybe a little stupid. But Paul and I are a forever thing, you know."

"Not really." She said. "But I know that you are never happier than when you come from Paul's place. So if you're happy then I'm happy."

"And that is why you are going to be my maid of honor."

"Wait, really? Me?" She said looking stunned.

"Well in theory anyway. I'm not sure if we'll be having a conventional ceremony." I qualified. She just laughed saying,

"It's the thought that counts and I'm honored, bestie!" Angela and I made our way to the school just in time for the warning bell to signal first period. I was so happy I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

My first three classes went by like a blur. I deliriously happy and I could hardly concentrate on what my teachers were saying. When walked into fourth period Biology and sat down. I didn't realize the usually empty seat beside me, was in fact not empty. That was until I heard a smooth baritone say,

"Hello Bella." I turned to say hi to whoever it was that was obviously a new student and froze. There sat next to me was a Cullen. I can't remember his name, I'm too freaked out by the fact that I'm sitting next to a vampire. I didn't have any classes with the other Cullen's so I only really took notice of them at lunch. I never expected to be within touching distance with one. "I'm Edward. I don't know if you remember me, but I had to leave quickly just after you got here. My cousin Kate was in an accident. She and her sisters needed the extra hands."

"Um…okay…good for you," I said curtly. I let my hair fall as a curtain between us. Maybe he would take the hint and leave me alone. No such luck.

"I am really glad to be back. I was so remiss that I didn't have the chance to get to know you before." Guy really couldn't take a hint. So I said in the lowest volume possible, knowing that he'd be able to hear me.

"I don't want to know you or any of your kind." I wasn't sure what his reaction was as I still refused to look at him. The teacher had begun his lesson at this point. Suddenly there was a paper shoved into my hand that was tapping on the desk. I looked at the elegant scrawl and read. _The Quileute's memory is long but so is our's. I can smell a dog on you. If they've broken the treaty it will not end well. For anyone._ He had underlined the last word he wrote. I bristled fear coursing through me. Oh God, the treaty! I'm a pale face. He thinks Paul's told a pale face about the cold ones. I have to diffuse this quickly. So I began writing hurriedly. _Look I don't know exactly what your treaty entails, but I am a marked imprint to a wolf. I'm not just some random pale face. I have my own secrets to keep._ I shoved the paper back at him. As he read I saw his eyebrows shoot up and then flick to my neck. He then crumpled up the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. He didn't say two words to me after that. Just walked out of class as the bell rang. Just then my phone buzzed. I pulled it from my pocket and saw there was a text from Paul. _Everything okay? If you don't text back within ten minutes I'm coming to get you._ I quickly sent my reply. _No need. I'm fine. Will explain later. Love you._ Paul sent back a kissy face emoji. It still made me laugh that my giant manly spirit warrior texted with emojis. As I walked into the cafeteria I had just gotten my tray when Lauren stopped right in front of me blocking my way.

"So Bella, I couldn't help but notice the ring on your finger. Any news you'd like to share?" I was immediately wary. Lauren never did anything without an agenda. What was her end game here?

"Well, Lauren it's an engagement ring obviously," I said. I couldn't figure out where this was going.

"Oh please. You mean to tell me that you are engaged to Paul Lahote. The man-whore of the Quileute res and Forks." I bristled how dare she. But she wasn't done yet. "I've seen you with him. You are nothing but a piece of ass to him." At this point she had gotten right into my face. "How did you do it huh? How did you trap him. I know he would never go for someone like you. Hell he wouldn't even look at me twice." Ah there it is. She's jealous. The bad thing about that is people get two things when they're jealous. They get stupid and they get mean. "You're knocked up aren't you? What did you do. Poke a hole in the condom? Huh? Is that how you trapped him? He could never want a mousy little thing like you. Not long term anyway." I was seething. All I could do was turn and walk away before my father would have to come and arrest me for assault. I wanted to rip her hair from her scalp and pound her face until it looked like jelly. How dare she! In the middle of the cafeteria no less. Everyone probably heard everything we said… well what she said mostly. I was halfway to my locker when the first pain hit.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy last night. I was hoping to get this written last night, but I was so very tired. Summer is always a whirlwind of activity and add in that chasing two toddlers who are constantly testing boundaries and I'm exhausted at the end of the day. Which is the only time I can find to write when my husband is away, but I digress. Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. You guys are truly awesome!**

My hand flew to my stomach as a feeling of dread settled at the base of my spine. Mrs. Cope the school receptionist just happened to be passing by when she must have heard me hiss. She came and held me by the shoulders as I was hunched over holding my stomach.

"Bella honey what's the matter?"

"I don't know," I said through tears. "It hurts…Oh god! Please call an ambulance." Another pain washed over my lower abdomen. I heard Mrs. Cope calling an ambulance.

"Yes, I need a medical squad to the high school. I have a student here Bella Swan she seems to be in some kind of pain." All I could think about was my baby. This can't be happening.

"Oh god, please. Not my baby. Don't take her please." I prayed. I wasn't sure to who. "Paul, I need Paul," I said as I grabbed onto Mrs. Cope's arm.

"Oh dear lord Bella are you pregnant?" She asked her face ashen.

"Yes, I'm a little over twelve weeks now," I said through gritted teeth. She relayed the information to the dispatcher and told me they would be here in two minutes.

"Bella where is your cell phone. So I can call your father." I shook my head.

"He already knows. Police scanner." I said taking a deep breath. I need to calm down. "He would have heard the dispatcher call the squad."

"Oh yes, I forgot he is the Chief of Police."

Just then I heard a loud bang and looked up to see a haggard looking Paul standing between the school doors down the hall. One door was hanging from its hinges at an odd angle. He immediately spotted me crouched down with Mrs. Cope holding me.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked

"Sir, you can't be here. Visitor's aren't allowed on campus without a pass." Mrs. Cope said tightening her grip on me. I was confused for a minute and then realized she didn't know who he was.

"It's okay Mrs. Cope this is Paul, my fiance." I gasped another pain shocked through my system. Paul froze where he stood.

"The baby…?" He asked. I could hear the devastation in his voice.

"I think so." Was all I could manage before the sobs wracked my body. Mrs. Cope's soft hands were replaced by Paul's hard warm ones. I immediately felt a sliver of comfort. I burrowed into his chest sobbing "I'm Sorry" over and over again. He shushed me and brushed my hair. Then the doors burst open again and the squad came running in. My father was with them. Paul helped them load me onto the gurney. "Call Sue and Old Quil for me Dad," I said as I grabbed his hand. "Tell them to come to the hospital."

"I will baby. I'll e right behind you." He kissed my head as they put me in the back of the ambulance. Paul climbing in after me the EMT asked if he was family. He told them he was my fiance and the father. The EMT nodded and climbed in as well and shut the doors.

Once we arrived at the hospital it was a whirlwind of activity around me. There were nurses fluttering around taking my temperature, starting IVs, and placing a blood pressure cuff on my arm. Suddenly the room came to a standstill. A doctor had entered pulling a machine behind him. It was an ultrasound machine. Suddenly Paul was growling beside me. "You won't touch her." He hissed at the doctor. I was confused at this point. So I looked to see what the doctor's reaction was. With one look I understood. Dr. Cullen was standing with his hands raised in front of him, but he didn't back away.

"Please. I am the only physician available right now and time is of the essence here. The sooner I know what is happening, the sooner I can stop it." Paul was vibrating. I grabbed a hold of his arm and implored him to see reason.

"Paul he's right. We can't wait for Sue. Please." I begged. He only gave a curt nod. Dr. Cullen was by my side in a flash. He had the machine turned on and the wand placed on my belly so quickly it made my head spin. I watched the monitor as another pain hit and my stomach contracted slightly.

"Push .25 milligrams of Terbutaline." He said to a nurse. Doctor Cullen continued to observe the machine for about fifteen minutes. Sue and Old Quil had arrived during this time. Sue was whispering to a nurse while Old Quil came over and placed Paul's hand on my shoulder. He began chanting waiving his hand over our joined was. A sense of calm spread over my body.I was surprised when there was no pain. Dr. Cullen's shoulder sagged and he sighed with what sounded like relief. "Bella look here. See that flicker. That's the babies heartbeat." Tears were flowing freely down my face. She's okay. My baby is alive. Paul let out a sob as he bent down to hug me saying "thank you" again and again. I held him back tightly. After a minute I released Paul and asked the doctor what he thought happened.

"Well, you were having some contractions. Early labor is usually brought on by stress. I was able to stop them, but it'll be up to you to limit your stress. I would like to admit you and monitor you over the next couple of days. If all goes well I don't think bed rest will be needed. But that being said you will have to take it easy. You'll need to avoid stressful situations and people." He said firmly. I nodded. I already knew what had to be done.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. I can't tell you how glad I am that you were here." Paul surprised me by sticking out his hand.

"Yes, thank you. I will be forever grateful." He said as they shook hands.

"Just doing my job." He said. "If you need anything just let a nurse know. I'll make sure they know I'm on call if you need me." With that, he left the room. A nurse came in and told me they were getting ready to transfer me to an overnight room. She began asking my father questions about insurance and other pertinent information. I pulled Paul down to me and kissed him deeply.

"I was so scared," I whispered to him.

"I know baby, so was I." He said as he brushed my hair back from my face. "But you're safe now. You both are." His hand came to rest on my stomach. I placed my hand on top of his hand and we remained there for a moment. Sending our love and comfort to our daughter inside of me.

"I think we should name her Grace." I said suddenly.

"Grace?" He asked. I nodded and said,

"Because by the grace of the spirits she will be born healthy and not a moment too soon."

"I like it," Paul said smiling down at me.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry it's been a bit, but here is the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy ;)**

They had just gotten me settled into my overnight room when my dad walked in. As soon as he saw me he let out a heavy breath and came to kiss my forehead.

"Stop it, dad, I'm fine," I said as I blushed and pushed his shoulders away.

"I know. I'm just so damn happy you and the baby are safe." He said as he leaned down to hug me

"Me too dad, me too." I said hugging him back. "Dad there is something I need to talk to you about," I said as I motioned for him to sit down. "I think I need to drop out of school. Can you look into helping me do that and find out when I can take the GED test." My dad surprised me again when all he did was nod. I expected a fight over this. "Also I think its time I moved in with Paul."

"Now Bella…" He tried to stop me but I cut him off.

"Look Dad you work all the time and I need to have someone close by. Especially after today, I need the reassurance that Paul is close by and Billy and Jacob are just two doors down." Charlie's face went from red to white. His expression shifting from upset to resigned.

"I get it Bells. I'll just miss having you underfoot."

"You mean you'll miss having dinner hot and ready every night," I said playfully punching him in the arm. He chuckled and messed my hair.

Paul came in then his gaze felt as though it was burning a hole right through me. He was trying to hide his smile. He must have heard what I said to my father.

"Hey, Babe." He said as he came to kiss me. I held him close as I whispered 'I love you' in his ear.

"So Paul I have some news." I began for my dad's benefit. "I'm dropping out of school and moving to the rez."

Paul's ear-splitting grin made my heart flutter. He let out a whoop and kissed me deeply and I heard my father scoff and say,

"I guess that's my cue to make myself scarce." I pushed Paul back and spoke to my dad,

"Hey Dad, can you let the school know?"

"Sure thing Bells, I'll let you know what they say about the testing."

"Thanks, Dad, love you."

It was quiet for a moment while Paul and I just sat comforting each other in the silence. Then the pack filed in.

"Oh my god Bells you aren't allowed to do that to us," Jacob said as he came and gave me a hug. Then gave Paul one of those one-armed man hugs.

"Sorry, Babe. The guys were in the waiting room and they wanted to see you. I told them it was okay." Paul said as he motioned to each guy. "This is Sam, Jared, and Embry."

"Hey, guys," I said with a small wave. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Don't worry about Bella," Sam said. "We're just glad you and the baby are safe. Emily wanted to come but she is babysitting her niece tonight."

"Yeah, Bella its nice to see you face to face. Instead of through Paul-o-vision." Jared chuckled as he bumped his shoulder into Paul. I couldn't help but laugh with them.

"Hey Bells, I don't know if you remember me, but I used to hang with you and Jake," Embry said as he stepped forward.

"Of course I remember you Em." I nodded then smirked. "I even remember that one time Jake dared you to eat those worms. Billy still has no idea what happened to those wax worms he bought." Embry was so shy even when we were younger it took a moment for him to warm up to me. I waved him over and grabbed him in a hug. "Still the manliest thing I have ever seen," I said as I released him.

"Hey!" Paul shouted. I just winked at Embry and said,

"Of course until I met you, Babe." I said, my tone sickly-sweet.

"Ha! I forgot about that." Jacob said laughing.

"You'll have to show me that later," Jared said. They all laughed. As I yawned Paul started ushering everyone out of the room.

"Okay, everybody out. Bella needs to rest."

"Paul?" I stopped him. "Can you see if Quil and Sue are still here I'd like to speak to them soon. Maybe they can stop by tomorrow morning?" He nodded as he closed the door. I took a deep breath once I was alone. Today had been a rush and I was finally feeling the adrenaline fade. The nurse came in and asked if I would like something to help me sleep. I shook my head. She checked my monitors and left as quietly as she came. I laid there cradling my stomach thinking over everything that had happened. _Thank you for keeping us safe._ I sent the silent prayer to the spirits. _I know that I've been stubborn and fighting my fate. I am truly grateful for Paul and Grace._ Just then I felt a shift deep inside me. My breathing evened out and my eyes slid closed.

 _The meadow I was standing in was beautiful. It was on the side of a mountain. We were surrounded by the conifers and ferns that were indigenous to Washington. Wildflowers were in bloom and the warm breeze lifted my hair up and behind me as it blew past._

" _Daughter." I heard a voice speak and I turned my head to where it came from. There behind me stood a woman. Her hair was midnight black and her skin was white as snow. I thought to myself she is the epitome of Snow White._

" _My name is Aya." She was speaking a language I didn't know but I understood her. "I am the mother of our sisterhood. My children were born of me and my Wolf. Although time has forgotten us." She said and suddenly before me stood a multitude of women. Some were native and others were not. "We are Oreiades. Nymphs of the mountain conifers. My daughters have always been called to serve nature. And you my child are no different." Among the faces, I saw a familiar one._

" _Gran?" My father's mother was standing in the forefront._

" _Hello, my baby Bell." The nickname she gave me when I was little settled over me like a loving embrace. "I am so glad you finally opened your heart to the spirits."_

" _Me too Gran though I'm a little confused. Why did you never say anything?" I asked wondering why she never told me about our heritage._

" _You were too young to understand when I passed." I guess that made sense. I was only ten when she got sick and died a few months later. When I looked up next there were only three women standing in front of me. Aya, Gran, and a young native girl she couldn't have been more than fifteen._

" _This is Kay my first born. She is the daughter of Taha Aki."_

" _Wait you are one of Taha Aki's wives?" I was floored. I knew of him from the legends Billy told. He was the first Spirit Warrior._

" _I was his last wife." Aya said. "You daughter were born of Kay's line. Her wolf was the first of the Ateara line" Holy shit I'm part Quileute, and I'm related to Old Quil. Kay spoke next._

" _My Daughters and Sons have spread wide across the land, but they always came home eventually. I am so glad you returned, my child." My mind was reeling. I understood how I came to be but I couldn't wrap my mind around why. What was the purpose of all this?_

 _I felt a hand on my shoulder and Aya stood alone beside me. She began,_

" _There was a time when the tribe flourished and so did the land. Fish was plentiful and harvests were bountiful. But times have changed. The people have forgotten our ways. Some don't even speak the language of their elders. Correct me if I am wrong but you are the only medicine woman of the tribe."_

" _Old Quil is teaching me what he knows…" Aya shook her head at me._

" _He is a man, he knows little of nature. Wolf yes, but plants and life, he understands little. Don't get me wrong. He is a wonderful soul and I am proud to call him Son. But men do not give life the way women do. So they cannot fully understand." Wow, harsh much? I thought. Quil was so wise I kind of wanted to stick up for him but she continued on without a breath. "You Daughter I have come to bless. I will instill in you the knowledge necessary to revitalize the land and tribe. Paul is your protector as he is your mate. The fiercest fighter for my most precious Daughter." Huh?_

" _You made the imprint?" I asked she shook her head. "Nature made the imprint. The spirits gave Paul his skill." So imprinting is a thing of nature, not the spirits. Well, that makes me feel a little better about it._

" _Listen carefully, Daughter," Aya said as she grabbed my hands. "You will be the first in a new generation. It will be up to you to teach and lead the imprints of the Wolves. Each will be blessed as a Daughter of Aya."_

" _I know of Emily, will there be others?" I asked._

" _There is already one other and more will come. Teach them, help them to understand." Everything was making so much more sense now. Everything that happened had a purpose, and most importantly I wouldn't be alone. "I must go now, Daughter. Be well and happy. Lean on your sisters, you will need each other." With that, she kissed my forehead and a bright light flashed before my eyes._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, it has been so long. Life has gotten in the way. I know this chapter is short but I'm sitting in a hotel room writing right now. Hopefully in a couple weeks; when my husband finally gets to come home after five weeks, I'll be able to get back on my writing schedule. Enjoy!**

I woke up to a bright light filtering through the hospital windows. Paul was asleep in the corner chair. Dad was sprawled out on the couch, snoring away. I smiled and turned to look at the time and jumped. My hand flew to clutch my chest. Old Quil was sitting next to me smiling brightly.

"Good morning child." He said and leaned forward to grab the hand I had extended towards him. "Or should I say, Daughter."

"You know?" I asked him smiling. He nodded as he asked,

"How was your spirit walk?"

"Enlightening..."

"They usually are." He replied laughing. I was perplexed by how he knew, so I asked,

"How do you know about it?"

"I had my own spirit walk last night. So when I woke up I hurried over so I could be here when you awakened. I feel honored that you are from my lineage. I learned that my great aunt is your great great grandmother."

"Small world," I said. We both got a chuckle out of that. "Quil...I know everything. I can tell you which plants are healing. I can tell when the season for fishing will reach its peak. When the harvests will prosper and when we'll need to prepare for famine."

"Yes, I know. I was told it was time for our tribe to return to our former glory. Getting back to mother nature as it were. I can't tell you how excited I am that I get to witness this new beginning. By the way, I think you should call me Grandad." I smiled in reply and motioned for him to come closer and I kissed him on the cheek. When I pulled back Paul was slack-jawed.

 _It's true..._ I said to him through the bond we shared. He nodded in reply. Just then the door opened and Dr. Cullen stepped through.

"Good morning Bella." He said in greeting

"Good morning," I said. My dad woke up then rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning everyone." He said straightening his clothes.

"Well since everyone is here I'll start with the good news. You can go home today." Where there is good news there is bad so I asked.

"What's the bad news?"

"I want you on bed rest for a week. Then either I or Sue would like to see you for a checkup." I sighed in relief I could handle a week. Paul was beaming. I could tell he was excited to get me home.

"Don't worry about anything, babe, the boys and I will handle moving your stuff today." He said coming to kiss my forehead. I smiled in reply. Just then the door opened and Edward stuck his head in.

"Knock, knock." He said. Paul immediately bristled a growl rumbling deep in his chest.

"Paul be nice," I stated. "Come in Edward," I told him. He stepped into the room and came to stand by the bottom of my bed. I was confused I thought maybe he needed to speak to his father but he just stared at me with relief in his eyes.

"What can I do for you, Edward?" I asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"I just wanted to check up and make sure you are okay," he said in reply. I nodded and said,

"Thank you for your concern, Edward. But as we just met yesterday I'm a bit confused as to why you care." Dr. Cullen stepped forward and began,

"Bella it was Edward who told me you were rushed to the hospital. He heard what went on in the hallway and phoned me to let me know to be ready. That's why I had the ultrasound machine ready for when you came. Usually, it takes 15 minutes to sign it out and power it up. His heads-up saved us valuable time."

I was stunned. Edward did that for me? I looked at him questioningly.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but I feel a connection to you." He said answering my look.

Then all hell broke loose.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, it's been a bit. But here is the next chapter for ya! I am a wolf girl 100%, but who says a vampire can't have a happy ending? Hope you enjoy it!**

Before I could make sense of what was just said, Paul had his hand around Edward's throat. He had shoved him against the wall and lifted him until he was eye level with him.

"Paul, stop!" I yelled at him. I doubt he heard me over his growling,

"You won't touch her." The way he said this sent shivers down my spine. It was pure animal talking. If this had been any other time, it would have been an absolute turn on. As it was, I was afraid. I wasn't afraid of Paul. I was afraid of what a war would mean. Because Paul killing Edward would start a war, and I didn't want to lose anyone.

"You misunderstood," Edward said trying to appeal to Paul's logical side. "Please allow me to explain."

"Alright…" Oh shit! We all forgot about Charlie. "Paul, you need to put the boy down. Don't make me call Sam. He's got enough to deal with there being new wolves and all." That got Paul's attention. Wide-eyed Paul turned to Charlie.

"You know?"

"Of course I know. I've been friends with Billy and Harry for close to forty years. I'm not blind or stupid. I've heard the legends. Then when Sam went missing and suddenly came back a giant. I put two and two together. It really wasn't hard. Besides I'm the police chief, I didn't get that position by being unobservant. Now like I said, put the boy down and tell me what is going on." My dad had placed his hand on Paul's arm. Pushing slowly down until Edward's feet hit the ground. "Now let go," He said squeezing slightly on Paul's arm. Exasperated Paul let go and wiped his hand down his face.

"Charlie, you don't understand what he…" Paul stopped. I knew he couldn't continue. If he told Charlie what Edward was he would be breaking the treaty.

"I know exactly what he is. Like I said, police chief here." Charlie said pointing to himself. "I know that they are not a threat. And about the treaty and that it was Carlisle who signed it. I also know what he and his family has done for this town and my daughter. Now, that being said, I understand he is dangerous but I'm willing to hear the boy out."

"Thank you, Charlie," Edward said. "I misspoke when I said I felt a connection to Bella. It's not really a connection per se. It is more that, I feel like I need to protect her. Like she has the answer to some important question I don't know to ask." I deliberated on that for a minute. What answer could I have? I studied Edward closer. After I woke up, I noticed I could read people's auras. Each person was surrounded by dim colors. But Edward and Carlisle were surrounded by blackness, with a pinprick of color so dim it was almost unnoticeable. I closed my eyed and centered myself looking for a meaning behind this difference and I found it easily.

"You are not soulless," I said opening my eyes. Edward slowly turned towards me.

"What did you say?" Edward asked. I assumed it wasn't because he didn't hear me, but more so because I floored him.

"You are not soulless. I can tell by your aura. Your soul is there it is just covered by blackness." I paused a moment to let that sink in. Carlisle came to stand next to Edward placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Bella, what do you think the blackness is?" Carlisle asked.

"I know what it is," I said clearing my throat. "It is your vampiric nature. It is a condition upon your soul. I also know how to remove it." Carlisle staggered back.

"Remove it? How?" Carlisle asked.

"A soul is a part of nature. The vampiric state is not. It is a dark magic, a perversion of nature and I can, through the spirit realm remove the 'stain' it leaves on the soul."

"Absolutely not!" Paul shouted. "Bella, are kidding me? You're in a hospital bed there is no way I'm letting you do that. Ever!" I bristled at the order. I understood where Paul was coming from and I partly agreed with him. That kind of spirit walk would take a lot out of me. Not to mention the danger the magic posed and I wouldn't try it while pregnant. But…

"Do not think just because I'm your imprint, you can order me about Lahote!" There take that! "No I will not attempt to help them while I am pregnant, but this is what I am meant to do. Protect nature and any vampire wanting my help to return to their intended nature…I will help." Paul just grumbled as he sat on the couch to sulk. My dad came over and spoke quietly,

"Are you sure it is something you want to try. It sounds dangerous. I'm not sure what it all entails but if you aren't willing to do it while pregnant it must not be safe."

"I won't lie to you, Dad. It isn't safe. The magic is strong and dangerous but there are things I can do to prepare and give me the best chance possible. I have twenty-eight more weeks of pregnancy and then say six weeks of recovery time. That will be plenty of time for me to make the necessary preparations," I said. Then I motioned for my dad to lean in closer and said, "You know they all have supernatural hearing. Whispering does nothing." I laughed as my dad's cheeks reddened.

"Bella, when you say you can help us, is it one at a time or…?" Carlisle asked in an attempt to save my father from the laughing.

"One at a time. I'm afraid the magic is too strong for me to take on like that I will need to rest and prepare each time. Hopefully, it won't take too long." I said and Carlisle just nodded his understanding.

"We'll leave you to your family now Bella. The nurse will be in with your discharge papers shortly. Remember, bed rest."

"Ugh! Don't remind me." I said giving him an impish smile. He was really growing on me.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well hello lovelies. Just got back from vacation and sat down to knock this out. It still amazes me how I can sit and have nothing to write then the words just seem to flow right out of me. Hopefully, you enjoy it. Till next time ;)**

The drive back to our house was silent. Paul was sulking. I let him. I had no desire to pander to his bruised ego over something as unmovable as my nature. I didn't balk at his wolf and he shouldn't be acting like a giant man-child because I'm a shaman. So I let him stew. Finally, as we parked in front of our house, Paul turned to me.

"I'm sorry…" _well that was unexpected_. "I know I was out of line and I shouldn't have blown up at you. This is all so new to me. The imprint makes it feel like we've been together for years. I forget that we met not so long ago. I've never been good at relationships and I'll fuck up like I did today. But please baby, don't ever think that for a minute I resent your nature." _So he heard that huh?_ I should have known he'd hear my thoughts on his behavior. Paul's hand had found its way to my nape and he was gently running his finger back and forth over the skin there. "Forgive me?" He asked almost purring as his eyes narrowed infinitesimally. Oh god! Bed rest was going to suck!

"Paul!" The admonition was harsh, my voice raspy. I was so turned on! "You do know bed rest means no sex right?" Paul's face fell.

"What? Nobody said anything about no sex." Paul looked absolutely pained. I almost felt bad for the man.

"It's just until my checkup. I need to take it easy. Orgasms can cause contractions. Some women even use them to try and induce labor." Paul's face dropped to his hands. I decided to throw him a bone. "Hey just because we can't have sex doesn't mean we can do other things." I let the insinuation sink in a little before I leaned over and licked the shell of his ear. I loved it when he did that to me. Paul shuddered and looked at me wickedly.

"Oh, now you've done it. You just wait until everyone is gone."

"What do you mean everyone?" I asked as he got out of the car to come and help me from my side.

"The pack decided to move our engagement party to the house since you're on bed rest," he said as he leads me around the house and through the back door. "Everyone is waiting in the living room. Go get cleaned up then come in and act surprised."

"I am supposed to be taking it easy," I said through clenched teeth. I wasn't great at social situations and Paul had to know this would stress me out.

"Listen, babe, this is your pack now. They wanted to do something nice. You are our Shaman, by default they have to take care of you. I mean if they don't you could always voodoo their ass." He snorted at his own joke. I just frowned.

"Fine," I said. I had to concede that he had a point.

After a very soothing shower, I dressed in a comfy but not-so-casual dress. Then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge before entering the living room. I instantly heard a loud chorus of "Suprise!" and "Welcome home!" I didn't have to fake a smile. Everyone was beaming and the feeling was infectious. I blushed as people came forward to introduce themselves. Mostly the pack. My dad pushed through the wall of shifters and said

"Let the girl sit down. She just got out of the hospital." I could tell he wasn't too happy about this impromptu party. It made my heart twinge. We were too alike sometimes.

"Sorry about them Bella," I smiled up at Sam as he stepped over with a beautiful native woman at his side. I didn't see the scars. All I saw was her radiating aura. My smile brightened. "This is my Emily." He said as he squeezed her tighter. Emily's aura was pulsing white and yellow, and green. I felt suddenly comforted and my soul felt nurtured. I stood and pulled her into a hug. Emily and I hugged for what seemed to the others as an unusually long time. But we were soul-sisters finding each other. The feeling was overwhelming as it was comforting.

"Sister," I said pulling back from her. "I'm sorry it's taken so long for us to meet. But we have so much time and I have so much to teach you." Emily flashed a brilliant smile.

"Its really okay, I understand completely. Old Quil stopped by on his way home. He told Sam about your spirit walk and what it meant for us imprints. I have to say, I'm thrilled. I've felt like my relationship with Sam was one-sided. I mean that I was weak where he was strong. But now I see that we have different strengths." I nodded.

"The spirits couldn't have chosen a better Alpha female. Your kind and nurturing spirit set you apart. Just what a bunch of adolescent shifters needs." We both chuckled as she stepped back into Sam's arms.

"Damn, here I thought we were gonna get a show." A picture frame flew at Quil's head. He caught it easily.

"Quil you are such a perv!" I yelled at him trying to hide my smile. I did kind of find it funny.

"Ignore him, Bella, the rest of us do."

"Hey, Embry." This wolf wasn't as big as the others, but his spirit was strong. His colors were very close to Sam's. _Don't say anything to him._ Paul's voice rang loud an clear through our link. Well, that was new, apparently, it was a two-way street now. _Embry doesn't know who his father is. When he finds out its Joshua he won't be happy. I'll tell Sam and he can break it to Embry at a better time._ I nodded to let him know that I got his message.

"Jared's over there sulking in the corner. Apparently, he pissed Kim off and now she won't talk to him." At his name being said Jared's head snapped up and he stalked over to Embry.

"You got something to say, kid, you say it to my face." I knew I had to diffuse this quickly. So I placed a hand on Jared's chest. He stilled and looked down at me. The tears started then. I grabbed his hand and lead him back to the kitchen Paul tried to follow me but I just shook my head at him. As I passed Emily I jerked my head signaling for her to follow. She did.

I sat Jared down in a chair and got him a water from the fridge. Handing it to him I said,

"Spill." Taking a long drink Jared seemed to settle down a bit. Then he began,

"Kim is leaving. She's been offered a place in a program in South America for language immersion. She wants to be a teacher and she needs it for the degree she's going for. She doesn't understand what this is going to do to my wolf." I could tell Jared was really trying to hold the tears at bay. Emily had sat next to Jared and was rubbing his back soothing him. Well, at least this was something I could fix.

"Where is Kim tonight?" I asked.

"She's working. She is a student teacher at the elementary school for half a day twice a week. Tonight she is with her teacher working on their lesson plans."

"What if I told you she didn't need to leave for her language immersion."

"I'd say you walk on water," he replied.

"Not quite," I chuckled. "As it happens I speak fluent Quileute. Part of my purpose is to bring back the language. If Kim wants to teach this will work out perfectly. I am almost certain we can impress upon her college the importance of preserving her native language and with agree to grant her the credits. We'll work out the details once I have a chance to speak to Kim." Jared looked hopeful as he nodded Emily got up and cut him a slice of cake and handed it to him.

"Here," she said, "You need this. Chocolate makes everything better." Jared and I laughed.

The rest of the party was lively and filled with laughter. I fell into bed that night sated by the energy that was in my house. Paul pressed his entire body against mine as he got into bed and hugged me close to him.  
"I love you," he whispered to me. "Are you mad about the party?" I sighed.

"No, I'm not mad," I said turning to face him. "I actually had a wonderful time. It was just what I never knew I needed." I said smiling

"I'm glad. I know how you are about surprises, but Emily is a force all of her own." I smiled as I leaned up to kiss him. As our lips touched I felt a change in the air. I also felt a rather large, hard, and hot object pressing in between my thighs. I smiled against Paul's lips. Then I slowly lowered my body as I asked,

"Hmm…what's this?" My hand reached into Paul's boxers and fisted his cock. He groaned as I made a smooth stroke up and down his length. "I think there is something I can do about this situation that seems to have arisen." Paul groaned again. Then I let my tongue flick out to take the bud of liquid that had leaked from his tip. "Hmmm." I moaned in pleasure at the taste.

"Bella, baby don't tease me," Paul growled as I stroked him again.

"Oh, I don't plan to," I said. Then I took him into my mouth and began to give him the best blow-job I could. It wasn't long before Paul was panting and coming down from his orgasm.

"Somehow this doesn't seem fair." He said as he stroked my hair as I lay across his chest.

"Tell me about it." I mused. "Really babe, don't worry about it. I like pleasuring you. And believe me when I say, I look forward to you paying me back when this bed rest is over." Paul chuckled and we fell into a blissful sleep. Everything was falling into place.


	21. Chapter 21

The next week was spent moving my stuff to Paul's house. I was kind of glad for the bed rest. Charlie packed everything up for me and I dictated to Paul where everything should go. I wasn't allowed to lift more than five pounds and I could only stand for necessities, like going to the bathroom and such. Paul being his overprotective self would carry me into the living room in the morning before he went to work. Emily would stop by to feed me and keep me company during the day. I used our time together to teach Emily about medicinal herbs and natural remedies. I mentioned to her that her land was better suited to gardening and that after my bed rest was over, we should move our sessions to her place. She didn't have any problems with that. I learned that Emily had been studying to become a nurse when she was attacked. Afterward, she was too self-conscious to return to class. She was in a bad place until she met Sam.

That was one messed up story. Sam imprinting on Emily as she visited her cousin Leah. Who, at the time, was Sam's girlfriend. As Emily was telling me the story when she spoke Leah's name I heard a voice say, " _wolf."_ I froze and Emily noticed and asked if I was alright.

"Leah is going to phase." I said quietly. Emily jerked back as if I had slapped her.

"No, that can't be true. Girls don't phase." Emily tried to reason.

"I know it doesn't make any sense, but that what the spirits said."

"Oh, God! Sam is going to shit a brick!" It was the first time I heard Emily cuss and I don't know why, but I found it completely hilarious. I laughed so hard I was crying. Apparently, it was infectious because Emily began laughing with me. When we finally settled down I put my hand on Emily's knee and said,

"Listen now that I know that Leah will phase I'm going to petition the council to let her know beforehand. Maybe it'll help soften the blow. Let me tell Sam with the council." I didn't want her to have to be the one to tell him.

Charlie arranged for me to drop out of high school and take the GED test for Saturday afternoon. Which was now only two days away. I was sitting at my kitchen table going over the study guide for it when I heard a knock on the door. Paul was out on patrol and it always made me uneasy to open the door when he wasn't home. But I didn't need to worry because before I got there, I heard Jared yell through the door,

"Bella it's me and Kim. Open up!" I chuckled at him as I opened the door and said,

"Man Jared, did you yell loud enough? I think they heard you in Canada." Jared chuckled as I motioned for them to enter. Jared stepped through pulling behind him what looked to be my native equivalent. She had long brown hair and bright chocolate eyes. She was also painfully shy and reserved. I felt an immediate kinship with her. It was different than what I felt with Emily. With Emily, I felt like she was an older sister. One I could go to and sort through my problems with. Kim felt more like a little sister. One that I would need to guide and protect. I knew that if I came on too strong I would frighten her so I smiled gently and offered her my hand. She took is meekly and said quietly,

"It's lovely to finally meet you. Jared talks very highly of you." The way she spoke was very proper. I smiled back and said,

"You too. I've been looking forward to this all week. Did Jared talk to you about our solution to your immersion situation?" I asked as I motioned for them to sit on the couch.

"No, he said he wanted you to explain it." I nodded and asked,

"Would either of you like a drink?" Jared looked at me disapprovingly and said,

"Bella you are on bed rest. If we are thirsty I'll get it. Kim," he turned to her, "you thirsty?"

"No, thank you though." She said smiling sweetly at him. I could tell their imprint was strong. Kim seemed to shine under Jared's gaze. As if when he looked at her the whole world fell away for them both. It was a little overwhelming to witness. I cleared my throat and chuckled as I began.

"Part of my purpose as Shaman s to help preserve and bring back the tradition of the tribe. One of those being the language. I speak fluent Quileute and I would like to petition your school board to allow you to study under me for your language immersion credit. As an imprint, I will need to also teach you how to access the spirit world and healing medicine. My thoughts were, we would go to Emily's so I could teach you both, and I will only speak Quileute. It'll be difficult at first, but I have faith you both are up to the challenge." Kim's face had gone from concerned to elated then to ecstatic.

"I won't have to leave!" She shouted as she threw herself at Jared. "Jared, can you believe it!" Her face seemed to fall slightly and she asked, "what if the school board says no?"

"Don't worry about that," I said leaning back and smiling. "I have an idea that'll make it hard for them to say no."

"Okay, if you say so," Kim said a small smile returning.

We spent a good while talking and getting to know each other. It was getting late and I began to yawn.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you say anything. Here we are keeping you up when you should be resting." Kim said. Concern leaking from her voice. "Is there anything we can do for you before we leave?" I shook my head.

"It's fine Kim. I was enjoying myself, don't feel bad about it. And no, I'm just going to head to bed. Thanks for keeping me company."

"Let Jared at least carry you. You look dead on your feet." I smiled and shook my head I was going to say it wasn't necessary, but Jared said first,

"Paul will kill me if he knew I was here and didn't help you to the bedroom." I wanted to protest but Jared was right so I sighed and said,

"Very well. Thank you that is very nice of you." Jared lifted me easily and walked me back to my room. As he sat me down on the bed he asked,

"Are you sure I can't get you anything? A glass of water for your bedside?" I shook my head.

"There's a glass in the bathroom. If I need it, I'm allowed to go to the bathroom myself." I replied. "Thanks again Jared, and Kim is lovely. Tell her I said goodnight. Oh, and could you lock up for me? The back and the front doors?" He nodded as he stood and left the room. It didn't take me long to find sleep. I woke to the bed dipping and I groggily asked, "What time is it?"

"Ssshhh, its one a.m. go back to sleep." I felt Paul slide into bed with me. As per usual, Paul pulled me back into his chest and nuzzled my neck breathing in my scent deeply.

"I missed you," I said falling back into sleep easily. Paul just squeezed a little tighter his hand coming to rest on my slightly swollen tummy.


	22. Chapter 22

That Saturday, after I had taken the GED test, I had Old Quil arrange for an emergency council meeting. It was the first time I would go before the council. I was a little nervous. Paul had patrol so he couldn't attend. Sam was my chauffeur for the day, and I was worried about how he would take the news of Leah's impending phase.

I told my father there might be some prejudiced people who wouldn't accept a 'pale-face' and I was right. Sam and I entered the Council building which was actually the reservation's activity center. It was used for holding parties and festivals when the weather wasn't permitting. As soon as I walked into the meeting hall an elderly woman seated with the council sneered at me. I held my head high and walked to the podium set before the long table that held the five council members. Sam sat off to the side. I knew Billy, who was seated in the center, and Old Quil. Seated next to Quil was Harry Clearwater. Oh crap! I didn't know Harry was on the council. He probably isn't going to take the news all that well. I halted in my walk slightly, then shook myself before taking the final steps to the podium.

"Welcome Bella," Billy began. "Let us first get introductions out of the way. To my right is Quil Ateara III and Harry Clearwater. And to my left are Matthew Cameron and Abigail Uley." Once again Abigail sneered at me. I just smiled politely and said,

"Thank you all for seeing me on such short notice. I have some rather unusual and possibly distressing news." The last words were spoken directly to Harry and I saw him sit a little straighter.

"How can we believe anything this girl says? She's no more than a pale-face whore! Sleeping with a man you just met. You should be ashamed of yourself." The venom in Abigail's voice surprised me. I knew there would be condescension and veiled insults, but I was not expecting outright hostility.

"Abigail!" Billy's voice was deep and resonating as he chastised the old woman. "You will watch your tongue. I think of Bella as one of my own. _You know_ _this_. I will not tolerate you speaking to her like that."

"Some Chief you are, allowing a pale-face into the tribe. Accepting her as the tribe's Shaman is a joke. When I petitioned the council to have the wolf break the imprint you all should have listened to me. She's nothing but a white witch. She will be the end of our tribe as we know it." By this point, I was starting to get upset, but I knew I had to remain calm for the baby's sake. I couldn't let what this woman was saying get to me. Sam was growling at the woman. So I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"You're right. The tribe you know will come to an end. You have allowed the land to go to waste. The fishing boats are in disrepair and there is little money coming into the tribe. I will help fix these failings. Together we will restore the tribe to its full potential, and repair the damage done by your generation's lack of pride and laziness." I spoke this all in Quileute and I could tell that Abigail had no idea what I was saying. So I asked Quil to translate for me. Which he did. Although he may have added a few insults aimed towards Abigail, I didn't correct him.

"Abigail, I am disappointed in you. Your actions today are not befitting of the position you hold here on the council. I suggest you think long and hard what it means to be a member of this tribe and this world. Treating a human being the way you have treated Bella is unacceptable. If you can't accept Bella as our Shaman then I'm afraid there is no place for you on this council." Billy's words were final and Abigail paled as she took in his meaning.

"My nephew is the Alpha and he won't stand for this!" She tried to sound certain, but Sam just laughed,

"Your nephew doesn't want anything to do with you. When Joshua left and Mom was left to care for me on her own, you offered her no help. I owe you nothing! Now, either sit down and shut up or leave. The choice is yours." Sam's face was a mask of anger. He was also shaking slightly. Abigail huffed and stalked towards the exit. When the door closed I let out a cleansing breath. Matthew came around the table and grabbed the podium and set it aside. Then he pulled a chair and motioned for me to sit down.

"Please sit, you really shouldn't be standing." I nodded and thanked him as he held my arm and helped me sit. "Abigail is just jealous. She's always wanted a place of power within the tribe. And as Shaman you outrank her. Her prejudice makes it worse. On behalf of the tribe, I apologize." I held my hand up.

"There is no need. One woman's actions do not dictate the sentiments of an entire tribe." I said as I smiled brightly at Matthew. "Are you Jared's dad?" I asked. He nodded and replied,

"Yes, Jared is my oldest. I have two others. Sarah and Beth are Jared's younger twin sisters." Again the voice in the back of my mind spoke ' _wolves'_. Oh lord really! I sighed.

"Matthew you may want to sit down now," I said gently. Matthew's face fell and he returned to his seat. "I asked Quil to call this meeting because the spirits have told me of some new wolves that will be joining the pack. I warn you this may be hard to hear." I took another cleansing breath before I continued, "Leah, Sarah, and Beth will phase." I waited for the shouting to start but I was met with silence. Billy and Quil looked shocked. Matthew looked liked he was about to throw up and Harry looked…well like he didn't believe me. I continued anyway. "I'm not sure when it will happen. I just know that it will. I'm telling you this in the hope that you will allow me to tell them beforehand."

"No, absolutely not! What if you're wrong?" Harry boomed at me. I closed my eyes and steeled myself for another confrontation but before I could speak Billy said,

"Harry, have you lost your mind? That's Charlie's daughter you are screaming at. His daughter who is pregnant and on bed rest." Sam's face was white. He knew all too well the implications of Leah phasing. She would have a front row seat to Sam's thoughts and memories, of not only her but also of Emily. I couldn't help but go to him. I sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Sam…" I said as gently as I could. "I know this is shocking and confusing. But I believe there is a purpose to this. I'm not quite sure what that is, but I don't think we'll have to wait long to find out. Something tells me she will phase soon." As I spoke the words I knew them to be true.

"When?" Sam's voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't know, within the week," I said. Sam began to cry.

"I don't want this for her." Seeing Sam, the Alpha of the pack in tears pulled at my heartstrings.

"I know, neither do I. But it is not for us to decide. You know that. Now call Emily to come to get you. You are not driving home like this."

"Emily knows, doesn't she? She's been acting strange and a little sad the past few days. Ever since she came home from your pace."

"Yes, she does," I said. He nodded then left the building to call Emily. I sighed and returned to my seat before the council. Harry finally looked like he at least believed me and Matthew was nursing a bottle of water. It was quiet for a moment before Billy asked,

"Do you know when the Cameron twins will phase?" I shook my head.

"Oh God Billy they're only twelve." Matthew said into his hands.

"I don't think it will be for a while. They are so young still. I will let you know if that changes. Just be on the lookout for the signs. When they start to show we should tell them. My hope is that in knowing what is happening, the change won't be as difficult for them." Billy nodded.

"I agree with Bella. Before the signs were our only way of telling if someone would phase and even then we could never be sure. But now with Bella knowing I say we tell them when the signs start."

"Leah is already showing the signs," Harry said he looked even paler.

"Harry are you alright?"

I asked as I got up to go to him he grabbed onto his left arm and said, "I don't feel well," before collapsing to the ground from his chair.

"Call 911!" I shouted at Billy who was already pulling out his cell phone. I kneeled beside Harry trying to find a pulse

"Matthew do you know CPR?" I asked and him as he came to my side.

"Yes." He replied.

"I can't find a pulse. You begin compressions while I give him mouth to mouth." Matthew began to do as I asked.

I wasn't sure how long we were there but I knew with each passing minute Harry's chances were dwindling. I said a silent prayer as the doors burst open and the gurney was wheeled in.


	23. Chapter 23

My heart was breaking. The look on my father's face as they lowered the body of one of his oldest friends into the ground, told of a pain I couldn't fathom. I squeezed his hand as people began scattering away to give the family time to grieve.

"I can't believe they missed this." Charlie choked out through his tears. I, of course, knew he was talking about Leah and Seth Clearwater. Upon hearing the news they both shifted for the first time, and in their grief have been unable to shift back. I also knew that they were watching from the woods.

"Dad…" I said quietly. "Everyone grieves in their own way. They will say goodbye in their own time."

"You're right, Kiddo," He said as he squeezed my hand back. "When did you get so wise?"

"I have my moments," I said with a week smile. As we left my dad stopped to hug Sue.

"If you need anything, you call me, okay?" My dad said to her. Sue only nodded and continued to cry. We were the last to leave her. Billy was waiting by the truck, we were his ride. He was quiet on the way back. Just before he left the car he looked at me and spoke,

"Bella would you mind coming over later. Jacob is with Seth and I'm going to need a little help later." I nodded as my Dad helped Billy into his chair. I followed my dad to his side of the car and hugged him tightly.

"Please take care of yourself, Dad," I said trying to hold back the tears. I knew how much red meat he consumed.

"No problem there, Kiddo. This has been a real wake up call. I'll see you later."

The walk back to my house was quiet. It had been a rough couple of days. After Harry was rushed to the hospital, I saw Paul for about ten minutes. We were sitting in the waiting room with Billy, Matthew, Sue, her kids, and the pack. He had come as soon as he heard what happened. When the doctor came out with a solemn expression and told Sue that the damage was too extensive. Leah began shaking. Sam and Paul were quick to take her outside. Then Jacob and Jared followed behind with Seth. While I was at the hospital Carlisle was on duty and made time to see me, so I wouldn't have to make another trip. Thankfully he took me off of bed rest, making sure I knew to take it easy. I needed a nap. As I entered my house, I took a moment to center myself and took a deep breath. After a moment I went to the kitchen fixed myself a sandwich. As I ate I thought I heard something outside. When I looked there was nothing there. As I was finishing my last bite. I washed my plate and set it in the strainer, and went to lay down. It didn't take long for me to go to sleep.

Later as I walked up to Billy's I could hear shouting. It was a woman…and Jacob. _What?_ Jacob was one of the most even-tempered wolves. If he was yelling he was really riled up. I knocked on the door and Billy opened it almost immediately.

"Thank the spirits you're here." He said ushering me inside. Leah and Jacob were facing off in the living room. The air was thick with tension. Leah was seething and Jacob…well, Jacob looked defeated. "Bella, thank you for coming over. I asked you here to help us understand something. Jacob and Leah Have imprinted on each other." Billy motioned for me to sit down. I nodded,

"It makes sense," I said. Immediately Leah shouted,

"What? What about this makes sense? I lost my father two days ago. I lost my life to this curse, and now you're telling me it makes sense that the 'wolfy' gods want me to be this fuckers mate."

"Leah," I said calmly. "Jacob is the true Alpha you are the first female ever to shift. Do the words Alpha pair mean anything to you."

"Fuck this," Leah said as she stormed out. Jacob went to follow her, but I stopped him.

"Let her go. She needs time to cool off, some distance." He visually wilted before my eyes.

"Why doesn't anyone want me?" Jacob whispered as the tears began to fall. I felt like I had been slapped.

"Now you listen here, Jacob Black. I love you but I won't tolerate this 'woe is me' attitude. You're a bad-ass spirit warrior. Any girl would be lucky to have you. Give Leah some time, she just lost her father and shifted in the same night. You can't expect her to take imprinting lightly. As Alpha, you of all people should understand her situation, and help her through this time, instead of yelling at her. What did you say anyways, I couldn't hear."

"You don't want to know," Jacob said as he wiped his nose on his arm. I just gave him a 'try me' look. "She was going on an on about how she was going to fight this, and that she wasn't going to shift again, break the imprint." Jacob shuddered. "I told her if I had to, I would order her to shift." I inhaled as I looked at him horribly. "I didn't mean it, okay. I was just frustrated and I snapped."

"You can never and I mean never abuse your position that way. Its a one-way ticket to losing your pack."

"I know that," Jacob said as an idea came to me.

"Jacob come take a walk with me. Billy we'll be gone a while let Paul know?" I asked as I stood to leave, Jacob following behind me.

When we were outside. I told Jacob I wanted him to shift and carry me to a clearing within the woods. Any clearing so long as he could start a fire I was already getting chilly and I would need the heat. Once we settled down by the fire, facing each other. I took hold of Jacob's hands.

"Now I want you to close your eyes. Breathe slowly and deeply. Find your center." Jacob did as I asked, and as I closed my eyes I was thrust into a vision.

 _Jacob and Leah were running as wolves, playfully nipping at each other and pouncing. Then they reached the edge of the woods. They dressed then kissed as a couple of much smaller wolves came bounding out around them. Leah scolded them and they immediately shifted back to two small children around six years old. I searched for a reason for wolves shifting so young. The view shifted and the younger wolves were now teenagers. There was a group of them and they were happy. I could tell they shifted so young to ease their burden. They weren't left in the dark until they shifted out of the blue. Then Jacob came into the group and began drilling them. The wolves now were a force to be reckoned with, but these wolves were absolutely lethal. We could tell they were faster, stronger, better in every way. One of the wolves was hit hard and when he phased back he was bleeding from his head. A girl shifted back and placed her hand on his chest. Her hand against his skin glowed a golden light and the cut on his head healed. I sensed that she didn't heal him out of necessity, but out of love._

Jacob was panting as we came out of the vision. I was used to it by now and just smiled as I said, "there, how's that for an answer." Jacob was still trying to get his bearings. Once he was settled down, I told him it was time to get going. When Jacob dropped me off at the house, I could tell Paul was home and sighed. Finally, we would get to spend some time together. He was off work tomorrow and didn't have patrol. I found Paul in bed asleep. So I changed, joined him, and slept a dreamless sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

When I woke the bed was empty. I felt the space where Paul slept and it was still warm so he hadn't been gone long. I listened and could hear him in the shower. With a small smile, I left the bed and undressed. As quietly as I could, I made my way into the shower, slipping my arms around Paul's waist from behind. He sighed into me and I buried my face into his back and breathed his scent deep within me. I loved his smell. I would bathe in it if I could. It centered me and made me feel safe. Knowing my wolf was close and would never let any harm come to me. It also turned me the fuck on! My hands slid down his stomach to wrap around his growing member. He shuddered as I stroked his length.

"Guess what?" I said as I kissed down his flank. "Carlisle took me off of bed rest when I was at the hospital." Paul's body went rigid.

"You mean...?" I nipped at his shoulder and cupped his balls in one hand and nodded, squeezing lightly. Paul had turned and had me pinned against the wall of the shower so quickly that I gave a little yelp then laughed. Paul's rumbling laugh vibrated against my body and my desire swelled. I attacked his mouth. Pulling him closer. Trying to crawl my way inside him. Never wanting to leave.

"I missed you too," Paul moving from my mouth down my neck, then to pull a hardened nipple into his mouth. He sucked and bit, then rolled my nipple. Sending shock waves of pleasure to where I needed him most. Paul adjusted his legs, widening his stance. I lifted myself and grabbed his erection lining him up and sunk down home. I had missed this. Paul took my mouth languorously. Reveling in the feeling of being inside me. I loved his soft and sensitive side but tonight I wanted his rough and intense side.

"Paul, I want you to take me to bed." I ran my hand along his arms up to his neck and dusted my hands in his hair. "Take me to bed, fuck me and mark me again." It had been so long since I had felt this connected to him and I neede the reassurance of our bond. Paul growled as he switched off the water and through the curtain back. He didn't even stop to dry us off.

When we reached the bed he sat me down on my feet. He used his large hot hands to mold my body and grabbing my waist twisted me until he had my back pressed against his front. His erection hot and heavy between my ass cheeks. He lowered his head to my ear and growled, "I want you on your knees for me." I shuddered as he thrust his tongue into my ear in time with his thrusts against my ass. My pleasure skyrocketed and Paul sunk his hand between my legs. Ruthlessly attacking my clit making me come so hard, I saw stars. As my shaking subsided I pulled away and turned in his arms, dropping to my knees. I took his length in my hand and licked up the vein running the underside of his dick. I stopped to pick up the bead of pre-come from the tip, and I felt Paul shudder. "Don't you dare tease me, Bella, not now." Who was I to deny him? I took him as deep as I could manage and hummed. Paul's hands fisted into my hair on either side of my head and began thrusting. I knew he'd never do anything to hurt me so I slackened my jaw and let him take full control. Paul felt my surrender and his hips stuttered as he began thrusting faster and a bit deeper. I concentrated on relaxing my throat to take him in and used my hands to grab his ass and pull him further into my mouth. Paul threw back his head and roared his release down my throat. Pulsing until he was completely spent. I gasped when he pulled from my mouth.

Paul hauled me up by my shoulders and attacked my mouth. Then he spun me around and bent me over the side of the bed and stroked himself. I turned my head back to look at him. He was stroking himself back to life. I reached up and pulled my hair to one side exposing my neck to him. Paul's face darkened as he stepped into me. The feeling of being filled by Paul was one I relished. My senses flooded with pleasure. Paul ran his hands the length of my back and leaned over to whisper, "Hold on baby." I sucked in a breath as Paul slammed into me. Taking me to new heights as he moved within me. I moaned and pushed back against him. Paul held me by the shoulders pulling himself into me. Holding me there he ground deeper sensations burst through me making me convulse as I came undone. Paul sank his teeth into his mark binding me to him even deeper and growled his release twitching inside me until he was spent. We both sagged into the bed as we came down from our high. High on sex and a bit of blood. I closed my eyes and felt something snap in place and I felt Paul. I not only could speak with Paul in my mind but I could feel him. His emotions pulsed through me. He gasped and I could tell he could feel me as well. I smiled relishing in the fact that we were closer than ever.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I know it has been a while and I had so many ideas I wanted to play out with this Fic. But, alas, life has caught up with me and it has fallen to the wayside. I am seriously concentrating on my health and have not had the time to write as much as I would like. That being said I didn't want to leave this chapter of Bella's life unfinished. So here is the last Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Maybe someday I'll post a sequel, but for now, I have no plans to. Thank you all for the kind words and encouragement. It's been fun!**

The weeks that followed were busy but happy. Paul and I settled into a routine of warm days and even hotter nights. I had begun the countdown to my due date and by my seventh month, I was in full nesting mode. I had scoured our little house and begun creating a little haven for our little girl. I was beyond excited. When the time finally came it was like any other day. Paul had left to patrol and I was snuggled on the couch about to delve into a new novel. My back had been hurting all day and I was trying to take it easy. I knew from my many books and talks with Sue that the back pain could be a sign of early labor but I had yet to feel a contraction. So when I sat down and reached to the floor to pull the blanket that had fallen to my lap, I gasped at the sudden warm wetness I felt pooling underneath me soaking the couch. I was immediately wracked by a powerful contraction. I was unprepared for the amount of pain I felt that I cried out, curling into myself. This was it and Paul wasn't here. As soon as it passed I got up and placed the call to tell Sue that I was in labor. Just as I was trying to get up from the couch the front door burst open.

"What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Jacob was panting. "Your cry woke me and I rushed right over."

"Jacob, help me to the bedroom, I'm in labor. I've already called Sue." I gasped out recovering from my last contraction.

"Screw the bedroom I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No, we are having the baby here." Jacob looked at me like I was crazy but he carried me to the bedroom none the less. I instructed him to lay out the mattress protectors and a couple of towels while I paced the room, stopping to breath through my contractions which were coming even closer together and harder. When Sue finally arrived my contractions were about two minutes apart and so painful poor Jacobs hand was purple. I tried to convey my apologies, but Jacob just pointed to himself and said,

"Werewolf remember?"

"Ugh, you know how I hate that term. You are a badass Spirit warrior!" I gritted out through a contraction.

" Oh hell, shits getting real, Bella just cussed," Jacob said prompting me to laugh.

"Don't make me laugh it hurts too much."

"Bella, lie down honey I need to check your cervix," Sue said helping me to the bed.

"Jacob you might want to leave for this." I said trying to spare him Paul's anger if he gets an eyeful.

"No way am I leaving until Paul gets here. Which should be soon I sent a call out to Sam and he said he'll shift and let Paul know. I'll just make sure to stay by your head." After a short and uncomfortable examination, Sue let out a breath and said,

"Bella honey, don't freak out but you are ten centimeters and fully effaced. This little girl is ready to come out." I felt a pang in my heart.

"No, Paul's not here yet. Isn't it supposed to take longer than this?" I choked out through a sob.

"Not always everyone is different. Now, sweetie, I know you know that trying to keep her in will only harm her so I need you to push with your next contraction." I sobbed as I grabbed onto Jacob's hand and he bent over to shush me and smooth down my hair attempting to comfort me.

"You can do this Bells, I'm right here," he said.

With the next contraction, I pushed. I could feel a slight shifting and a burning low in my pelvis.

" That's it, Bella, she's crowning." Just then a loud noise and heavy footfalls could be heard in the hall. The door burst open and Paull stood there heaving.

"Did I miss it, am I too late?" He rasped. I cried out as another contraction seized me. Paul went white.

"Nah, man, get your ass over here and help your mate." Paul was at my side in a flash and I had Paul's hand on one side and Jacob's on the other.

"Okay, Bella this next one is gonna be hard. You remember how we talked about the ring of fire. I need you to give me one good long push and don't stop until you need to breath." Sue said from between my legs. Now that Paul was here I was determined to do this and with my next contraction I bore down heavily. The pain was excruciating, but I steeled my resolve and I pushed through to my next breath.

"Come on Bella, give me another good push!" Sue shouted and I bore down again. I suddenly felt a give and Sue gasped, followed by a baby's cry.

"She's out!" Sue said. "Jacob take that towel and hold her for a minute. Paul, come, cut the cord." I was overwhelmed with tears. I did it! She's finally here. The next thing I knew Grace was laid upon my chest and I got to see her little face. She was perfect. I cradled her to me and her little head began to root so I pulled down on my blouse and steered her to my nipple where she immediately began to suckle. In the background, I could hear Sue instructing Jacob to push down slightly on my abdomen. I felt a slight tug as Sue delivered my placenta. Jacob took one look at it and passed out. Paul and I were too busy fussing over Grace to notice anything that was going on. When I looked up to see why Sue was laughing so hard to see Jacob sprawled out on the floor I chuckled as well and said to Paul,

"I finally managed to put one of you Spirit Warriors on your back," I said laughing

"Babe, you put me on my back all the time," Paul said winking at me.

"Oh, you! You know that's not what I meant." I said lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Congrats, you too! As far as I can see she's perfect. You did well Bella." Sue said coming to gaze at Grace still feeding.

"Thank you, Sue. For everything!" I pulled her down into a one-armed hug. "Would you mind calling my dad?"

"Sure sweetie." Sue left to make the call and I looked up at Paul who was gently stroking Grace's head.

"We did it, Daddy," I said pulling him down to kiss him sweetly.

"You did it, Baby. I'm so proud of you!" I smiled and kissed him again.

As I sat staring at Grace I knew that no matter what our family faced I was strong enough to face it all and I would do anything to protect my little family.


End file.
